Playing With Fire
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: SEQUEL TO OPPOSITES TEND TO ATTRACT: The final battle between Mia and Klaus start, but as Mia starts a new chapter in her life, an old ex from her past pays a visit to Damon's dismay, and Mia finds herself playing with fire when old feelings appear...
1. Death

**A/N: Hiii, now the sequel is finally up and it's starting with a... bang? yes, that would probably be the best term! xD**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, but I do own those that aren't in the show or the books ;)**

**Vampire Diaries - Playing With Fire**

Chapter 1:

**Mia's POV:**

The threatening growls were coming closer and closer as I lied down on the ground, my ears sticking up and listening carefully to the sounds around me. I could hear the sound of Klaus's paw steps as he entered the tomb and searched for me. His yellow eyes were almost glowing in the dark, but he seemed to have a hard time finding me. That was because I'd rolled myself in mud and dirt to cover up my scent and now I was hiding in the dark corners of the tomb.

"_I know you're in here!_" he said in a way that only werewolves like us and maybe even wolves understood. "_There is no point in hiding, Matilda! You will die today, but since you __are__ family and all, then I'll do it… slowly and painfully._"

I closed my eyes for a moment and waited for my witches to signal that they were ready to do the spell and then I heard it. I heard one of them whistle very quietly, but unfortunately so did Klaus. He turned, so I quickly jumped out from my hiding spot and bit him hard in his neck, letting my teeth really sink into his fur and skin. He let out a loud growl and lashed out for me, scratching my arm with his sharp nails.

My arm was bleeding alright, but I soon healed up again and jumped a little back, blocking his only way out of this tomb. I needed to keep him distracted while the witches were performing the ritual and cast the spell that would keep Klaus locked up inside the tomb hopefully forever.

"_So you want to fight your old grandfather? Well that can easily be arranged…_" Klaus said and lashed out for me, biting me hard in my leg before I could avoid his attack. I fell to the ground as I let out a loud and deafening howl that made the witches pick up their pace and say the ancient words faster. "_What's the matter, Matilda? Can't handle a little pain?_"

I growled and jumped on him again, making both of us rolling deeper into the tomb and hit the walls as we fought bravely against each other. It felt like we were both equally strong, because even though Klaus was a 1000-year-old Original, then he had the same amount of control over his werewolf form as I did. But I knew that I didn't have to kill him to win this battle, so I endured the pain he put me through and just hoped that I would get out before I was trapped in here as well.

"_Give up, Klaus!_" I yelled panting a little now as we preyed on each other like two predators on a hunt and tried to keep ourselves alert without losing control of our wild werewolf forms. "_I will never let you get anywhere near my family! Do you hear me, you sick son of a bastard?_"

Klaus got pissed now and lunged to attack me and he tackled me hard to the ground. He was holding me down, growling furiously, and trying to bite my head off, but I was biting back and tried pushing him off me with my weight.

As our fight intensified and the attacks became more violent and more blood was shed, I could hear that I soon had to get out before it was too late. Therefore, I bit Klaus's tail hard and threw him into the deepest part of the tomb where he hit a wall and bricks fell down upon him. I used this opportunity to run as fast as I could back to the entrance with Klaus running only a foot behind me.

However, as we both came to the entrance and he was about to get out too, I suddenly saw Elijah step forth from the darkness of the sunset and he quickly kicked Klaus back inside again. The witches stopped chanting and a moment of silence was around us, until I heard a _human _growl coming from the tomb. It was Klaus in his human form and he was really pissed off. He tried breaking the invisible wall between him and me, but it only sent a jolt of energy through his body.

"Elijah!" he yelled angrily, punching his fists hard against the wall. "What have you done?"

Elijah glanced over at me, who was lying wounded on the ground and panting, and then back at his half-brother with a smirk on his face that I'd never seen before.

"Sorry, Niklaus. But you have betrayed me and your family for the last time," he said and then pushed the big rock in front of the entrance. "Finally… finally it is over."

I coughed blood up now and caught Elijah's attention. He quickly hurried to me, while the witches were gathering their powers after doing such a strong spell, and he covered my blood smeared and wounded body with his jacket as I was transforming back to my human form. My wounds were so deep and I was so exhausted from the fight that I was unable to heal myself fast.

But Elijah didn't hesitate to get me home and placed me in Damon's bed. One of his sisters – Adrienne – came in to aid me, while Elijah let Damon and the others out of the basement cellar. I knew that they were probably angry at me for doing what I did, but it needed to be done. And now… now it was all done. I was…

"You're dying, Matilda…" Adrienne said softly, making me turn my head to her a little too fast and cry out in pain. "Shh… it's okay, Mia. Don't fight it."

What? She wanted me to die? I thought about what she said and then realized that she wanted me to die, so I would come back alive and healed up by the help of my ring. I was in a state right now where I couldn't heal my body, so I had to… let go.

Unfortunately, Damon wasn't too happy about seeing me like this and I could see on the way he looked at me as he stood there in the doorway – completely unable to move or speak – that he thought he was going to lose me forever.

"Damon…" I coughed up some more blood, which instinctively made him walk closer to me, but Adrienne quickly stopped him. "Leave, Damon! I don't… wa-want y-ou to…" I coughed again and could feel that I was starting to slip into unconsciousness. "… watch…"

Damon tried to get past Adrienne more eagerly this time, but she yanked him out of the room and waited until I'd exhaled for the last time before she finally moved away from the doorway.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no_!" I could hear a faint voice say frantically.

I tried opening my eyes, but all of my limbs felt paralyzed. I knew why. I was dead now. But for how long would I be dead? And would the ring really bring me back? If it didn't, then at least Klaus would die too, but then Damon would be completely heartbroken.

"_Mia, please… please don't… don't leave me._"

I tried once more to open my eyes, but all I felt was a strong feeling of soreness in my body. It felt just as horrible as the time I woke up after my first change, but just 10 times worse. My body was almost on fire and I was therefore forced to lie still.

"_Move, Damon!_" someone else said. "_I need to check something…_"

I recognized the voice as Elijah's and I felt the pain get worse all of a sudden, probably because he was touching my sore body. But I caught the scent of something very delicious in the air and soon tasted whatever it was in my mouth. It was warm and familiar and…

"_Human blood? Why are you giving her human–_"

"_You better step away now. All of you!_" Elijah snarled.

I suddenly felt a jolt of energy hit my heart as if I'd been given an electric shock and my eyes quickly opened as I sat up, gasping loudly and frantically for air. I could feel my eyes changing and my gum was hurting like hell, but _something_ drove me to jump out of the bed and run towards the closed door.

It was a strong scent of human blood.

However, I was suddenly tackled from the side by Elijah, who knocked me into the nearest wall and then grabbed both of my arms so he could put his weight on me and pin me to the floor, while his siblings were forcing a dark red liquid down my throat. I soon realized that it was blood and hungrily grabbed the bottle of blood from Adrienne's hands and emptied it before any of them could blink.

"Mia! Mia, relax!" Elijah ordered more than said, making me stop for a moment – but only for a moment – until I caught the scent of more blood in the house. But Elijah kept me pinned to the floor and I watched in silence as his pupils began dilating in a way that forced me into a trance-like state. "You will calm down and control yourself. And you will not hurt anyone in this house."

I nodded automatically and felt tears stream down my cheeks. It hurt so badly in my gum and my body still felt so sore.

What was going on with me?

"Tell the others to stay away from this room, until I say so." Elijah ordered firmly.

Adrienne nodded and quickly left the room; while one of Elijah's other sisters – Alice – carried me to the bathroom. The other Originals were changing the blood soaked sheets on Damon's bed as she was filling Damon's standalone bathtub up with warm water and helped lie down. The water soothed the pain and made me relax completely, but I was still so worried and confused about everything.

"Does your gum hurt?" Alice asked worriedly as she washed the blood out of my hair.

I couldn't speak because of the mind-numbing pain in my gum and just nodded instead. But then I began thinking about what had happened and I wondered if it was even possible. I mean, I _was_ related to an Original, so… why not? Something just needed to trigger it, like for example my death.

"Am I a vampire?" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them and I winced of the pain.

However, when Alice neither confirmed nor denied it, I knew for sure that it was true. I was truly a hybrid now. The kind of hybrid that witches had cursed, so it wouldn't hurt anyone or cause disturbance in the natural order. I didn't know what to make of this new information.

Should I be happy about it?

Did I need so much power?

No, of course not. All I wanted was to be a normal human or at least just _one_ supernatural being – not a mixture of two powerful races that hated each other immensely. But… I couldn't be cursed. If I had to be cursed, then I would have to kill Elena, right? She would be needed for the sacrifice, because she was the doppelganger and was the descendant of Katherine. She was a Petrova.

"Mia, we hoped that this wouldn't happen, but… it did and now we're going to help you," Alice said softly as she was combing the remaining blood out of my messy blond hair. "We do not wish to become enemies with another relative. Not after what happened to Niklaus."

I looked at Alice's face for a moment and saw the grief in her dark brown eyes. She didn't seem to hate Klaus in the same extent like her other siblings did, but she seemed more… heartbroken of his actions and like she rather wanted him to become good than to kill him. Then again… Klaus _was_ still their little brother even though they didn't share the same father.

"_What do you mean by 'I'm not allowed to get in'? She's my girlfriend, for fuck sake!_" I could hear Damon shout outside his bedroom.

He was clearly pissed, but right now even I didn't want him in here. I didn't know what I would do if he came near me and it was better if he and the others stayed away from me. The Originals could barely keep me in here without having to compel me.

I sighed heavily and put my arms around my legs, holding them close to my body as I tried relaxing.


	2. Emotional

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews and faves! :D**

**I hope you like this chapter as well and please review! **

**xoxo Ascha**

**WARNING - This chapter is rather... limey xD**

Chapter 2:

**Mia's POV:**

The Originals left me to rest in Damon's bedroom after the shower and had left about 20 bottles with hospital blood in there in case I was hungry, which I defiantly was. I was starving, but at the same time I couldn't get myself to drink the blood, because the thought of being part vampire scared me. I didn't want to live off blood for the rest of my life. But did this also mean that I was going to stay 17 forever? Would I never grow old or even get sick?

The thought alone scared me more than I wanted to show, but I quickly shook it away and jumped off my bed, not being able to fall asleep anyway. I went to the mirror in Damon's bathroom and looked for something I wasn't completely sure of what was. I just felt like I needed to do _something_.

And then when I suddenly found a pair of scissors I knew exactly what I needed to do. I needed to change, to start with a clean table. I'd always loved having long hair, but right now all I wanted to do was to chop – well, not all of it – but _some_ of it off.

Therefore, I began cutting my long, blonde hair to neck-length and cut it in a more edgy way. I didn't know what Damon was going to say about this, but he was defiantly going to say something when he saw me. My hair was still longer than his and had the same volume as before, but now I almost felt relieved as if a heavy burden had been removed from my shoulders.

When I'd finished, I looked down at the long hair in the sink and tried comprehending what I'd just done and figure out _why_ I exactly did it. There had to be another reason other than to get a new hairstyle because I simply needed a change.

I shook the questions away and tried focusing on something else. Like the burning pain in my gum. I leaned closer to the mirror and opened my mouth wide, touching my canine teeth gently where the pain was located and wondering if I could make my fangs come out. I tried mentally pushing them out and endured the pain as my canine teeth suddenly extended and became sharp.

"Oh, God…" I muttered, hesitantly touching my new fangs. It didn't exactly help that my blue-greenish eyes suddenly turned bright yellow. "For fuck sake… What's happening to me?"

"_Mia?_" I heard Damon say outside the door. My cheeks instantly became flushed and I was starting to freak out a bit, because I didn't know what to do. I wanted to let him inside and drain him for blood, but I was also scared of what he would say when he saw my new hairstyle. God… I was turning into a neurotic, insure, and blood-hungry hybrid! "_Mia, are you awake?_"

"Um… yeah, but could you just-um-wait a minute," I said nervously and paced around in his bedroom for a minute, then stopped and finally took a deep breath. _Calm down, Mia_, I thought to myself and took another deep breath. _You don't need to let him in to talk with him._ I nodded to myself and went as close to the door as I dared. "What do you want?"

"_You_," I could almost imagine that Damon was smirking right now. "_I know that you're going all freaky in there and enjoying my big bed, but this is my bedroom and I believe that we should celebrate the success of your very… moronic, but victorious plan._"

I frowned, feeling a bit confused about what he said. "Are you calling me a moron?"

"_No! Of course not. What I mean is that…_" Damon sighed, for he was having a hard time saying what he was about to say next. "_You really scared me, Mia. I… I thought that I was going to lose you. Again._"

I smiled weakly. It was nice to know that Damon cared a lot about me and that he meant it every time he told me that he loved me. That was why I chose to let him in. I remembered that Damon was able to soothe the panic and right now I needed him with me more than ever.

Though, when Damon stepped inside, I suddenly felt the anxiousness hit me again. I completely stopped breathing as soon as he turned to me and his eyes widened in shock to see my new haircut. I tried figuring out what he was thinking, but his puzzled facial expression matched how he felt right now. He was surprised, confused, and defiantly didn't see it coming.

"Wauw, you look…" He reached out to touch it, to make sure that it wasn't just a dream, and he noticed that I wasn't breathing at all. "Breathe, Mia. I love it."

"Really?" I asked immediately without thinking.

Damon chuckled, but he nodded and pulled me close to him – so close that he triggered something inside me. Lust. Complete and utter lust. Without giving him a moment to say anything, I suddenly jumped up on him with my legs locked around him and began kissing him hungrily, which seemed to baffle Damon more than it baffled me.

However, even though I knew that the lust had been enhanced because I was a vampire now, then I didn't want to resist it. I _wanted_ Damon right here and now and nothing was going to stop me. I quickly ripped his shirt open and licked the side of Damon's neck, making him moan aloud.

But Damon swiftly turned on his stereo to cover up our loud moans and moved us to his bed where he removed my nightgown from my body as the song _Mr. Saxobeat_ by Alexandra Stan started playing. I had no control over myself anymore, but I didn't care. The feeling was simply incredible and all I wanted to do was to make love to Damon.

The song did cover up our loud moans, but it also added to my lust and made me loose all control whatsoever. Even Damon couldn't control himself anymore, because we were not only letting go of our inhibitions, but also just doing what we _felt_ like doing rather than just doing what was "right" or "appropriate" to do right now.

And as the passion between us rapidly intensified, I just couldn't take it anymore. I let my fangs extend and bit Damon hard in his neck before he could stop me, wanting so badly to drain him for every single drop of blood in his body.

"Mia, stop!" Damon suddenly yelled in a way that woke me up from the trance like state I was in.

He pushed me off him and stumbled out of the bed, running fast towards the bottles of blood and drained 10 of them faster than I could count. But the wound on his neck didn't heal completely and I knew why. It was because I'd bitten him. He was once again destined to die, but I couldn't let that happen. So I quickly ran up to him and bit my wrist open, forcing him to drink my blood.

It was only a blind shot, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want him to die and defiantly not because of something I did. Luckily, my guess had been right, because Damon's wound healed up completely and we both sighed in relief, not caring at all that we were sitting on the floor in the nude.

"That was close…" I muttered. "Too close… I'm sorry, Damon. I–"

"Mia, I knew the risk of going in here. It's my own fault," Damon said and sighed heavily. But he soon realized that we were both naked on the floor and he quickly flashed a smirk instead, staring a bit too intensely at my body. I rolled my eyes and said. "You're such a perv!"

Damon chuckled and just pushed me down against the cold floor, continuing where we let go. I didn't understand how he could just forget what had just happened, but then I remembered something. Damon was a guy and men easily forgot things as soon as they saw a naked woman.

"I'm so tempted to yell 'rape' right now…" I said as his kisses trailed up my stomach and up to my cleavage.

He chuckled into my skin as he softly nibbled my… um… – let's just call them _twins –_ and made my face turn more and more red. I closed my eyes and tried not to feel so embarrassed about this. I mean, we had made love before, so this shouldn't be making me so… uneasy.

"You _don't_ want to know what I'm tempted to do right now…" Damon teased and I opened my eyes again as I felt his lips press against mine. "Mia?"

"Mm?" I said, enjoying the feeling of his lips on the side of my neck.

Damon bit me, but it didn't hurt that much anymore. "You taste very deliciously, you know that?"

I chuckled "Of course! I'm a very appetizing girl!"

He nodded in agreement and kissed me hungrily. We ended up spending the rest of the evening and night on the floor, but Damon did pull one of the blankets down to us in case he wasn't enough to keep me warm. I didn't mind sleeping on the floor, because as long as Damon was sleeping right next to me then nothing could scare me – well, except maybe from Klaus, but he was trapped in the tomb.

However, I finally managed to get some rest and slept peacefully in Damon's embrace all night and up until midday the next day where the sound of someone walking around in the bedroom woke me up.

At first I didn't want to wake up and quickly nodded off again, but then when I woke up for the second time by the sound of a loud shriek, I almost flew out of my bed, quickly pulled on my panties and one of Damon's shirts, and ran out of his bedroom and downstairs only to find out that it was just Caroline and Elena, who had seen a big and pretty nasty spider on the kitchen floor.

When Caroline and Elena saw me stand at the doorway in what I was wearing, they both burst into laughter and my cheeks became flushed once again. But my focus was quickly shifted at the spider that was crawling up my bare leg and I let out a loud and deafening scream.

All the Originals and Damon and Stefan heard this, but when they came in to the kitchen, they tried hard to suppress their laughter as they saw me stand up on the kitchen counter like a frightened little girl rather than a courageous hybrid teenager.

"Don't laugh! I hate spiders!" I hissed angrily.

I quickly felt pissed off and growled loudly at them, then left the kitchen faster than they could react and hid outside on the porch, feeling so embarrassed and angry and… emotional. It wasn't my fault that spiders scared the crap out of me and if Caroline hadn't shrieked, then I wouldn't have gone downstairs wearing nothing but panties and Damon's shirt to begin with.

Unfortunately for me, Elijah eventually was the one to find me and even he was trying hard not to laugh of me. I came so frustrated that I wanted to cry or kill someone.

"Mia, I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings, but you have to laugh of the irony…" he said and sat down next to me, covering my shivering body with his jacket.

"I don't care! I don't think it was funny… and you're not exactly helping when I'm feeling so emotional. You should be more understanding and help me." I said.

Elijah sighed, but apologized and suddenly stood up, because Damon was out here. Damon sat down next to me and pulled me up on his lap, kissing me teasingly on my neck to make me smile.

"Damon, stop it!" I said, giggling.

"Oh, but I know you love it! You little shrieking hybrid…" Damon teased.

I rolled my eyes of him, but it did help that he came out. I just wondered if I was ever going to learn how to control my enhanced emotions and what I was going to do about my blood hunger. I really didn't want to drink human blood, because it made me feel like a monster.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Damon, but I think I'll adapt to Stefan's diet," I said, making Damon frown and groan in annoyance and say mockingly. "Looks like I fell for a girly hybrid… Lucky me!"


	3. Werewolf

**A/N: Hiii, here's another update for my lovely readers! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review! ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

**Mia's POV:**

My adoptive brothers came later on the afternoon to visit me and they too were furious about my plan. They scolded and scolded me, told me how irresponsible I'd been, and how worried they'd been all day, but with a little help from Damon I managed to calm them down and they eventually chose not to call Uncle George for assistance.

But they still wanted me to stay in the boarding house for a couple of more days, because they were worried that I might hurt someone. I didn't want to stay inside all day, but the Originals and everybody else agreed, so I was forced to stay.

"If you get bored, then I'm always up for more sex on the floor," Damon reminded me with a mischievous smirk as I walked with him and Stefan to their basement to fetch some animal blood. I punched Damon hard on his arm and actually hurt him, which surprised me pleasantly. "You're such a mean hybrid, you know that?"

"Yeah, and I like it, you vamp!" I teased, making Stefan chuckle a bit.

It had probably been ages since Stefan had seen his brother so in love before and sometimes even I couldn't believe that Damon and I were actually a couple. It felt odd, because we were so different, but still similar in some ways. A perfect mismatch, you could almost call us. But I would _never_ change any of it, because for once I felt truly happy and like I could handle _anything_.

"Try this," Stefan said, handing me a bottle filled with what smelled strongly of rabbit blood. "It's not as strong as human blood, but it'll do."

I nodded and took a sip of the dark red content, coughing a bit of the strange taste of blood, but after a while I actually started liking it and ended up finishing the whole bottle. I glanced over at Damon, who looked like he was about to barf.

"I seriously don't get why you want to drink that-that _stuff_!" he said, shaking his head of me.

"Would you rather want me to go all freaky, because I can't handle that much strength?" I asked a tad annoyed.

Damon didn't say anything, but just walked back upstairs, muttering something that sounded like a curse. I looked back at Stefan, who sent me an apologetic look.

"He's just being a bitch right now…" I said giggling a bit.

"_Hey,_ _I heard that, Miss-I'm-Going-Wimpy!_" Damon shouted from upstairs.

I sighed. "Like I said. He's being a bitch, but could you get me another bottle? I'm starving!"

Stefan chuckled, but nodded and fetched me two more bottles which I took with me back upstairs. He and Elena chose to go to her place now that they could finally be together, while the Originals needed to take care of a couple of things, and my brothers had to go to work, so it was only Damon and me left in the house, which I wasn't that pleased off since Damon was in a bitchy mood.

"Mia!" Damon called from the living room though as I was about to go upstairs to his bedroom.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my direction towards Damon instead, who was just about to pour a glass of red wine up to _two_ persons. I narrowed my eyes at him, then looked confusedly around and noticed that he had decorated the table for a fine and romantic dinner. I knew that Damon hated cheesy romance, so I tried figuring out what he was up to besides trying to get _lucky_ tonight.

"Is this one of your lame attempts to get lucky tonight?" I asked suspiciously as he handed me a glass of red wine.

I could smell the scent of deer blood in my wine, so he wasn't trying to give me human blood. But I knew Damon too well to know that he was up to something.

"_No_, but I'm pretty sure I will get lucky tonight," Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows a bit and making me shake my head of him. "I was just reminded of that I've never gotten the chance to show you what an amazing cook I am. And since Klaus _is_ trapped and all, then we can finally just enjoy a night together without having to worry about anything. Doesn't that sound…"

"Incredible cheesy? Yes, it does, but you're right. We need to celebrate our freedom _and_ I'm pretty sure that I'm a better cook than you!"

Damon flashed a smirk. "Ohh, I smell a challenge coming up! What are we betting?"

I giggled and thought a bit about that, then came up with a brilliant idea that would defiantly make me forget about my very embarrassing morning and an even crappier afternoon.

"I have an idea. If I win then you have to go on Stefan's diet too."

Damon snorted, but then he got a brilliant idea too. "Fine, but _when_ I win, then _you_ have to–"

"If it's sex-related, then I won't do it!" I interrupted.

He sighed, but continued. "It's not. _When _I win, then you have to go with me to Las Vegas on my birthday."

Las Vegas? Was he freakin' crazy? Oh, wait. This was Damon. The eternal stud Damon Salvatore. I sighed, but I agreed and we went into the kitchen. We started cooking each of our dishes, but while we were cooking we both tried sabotaging each other's dishes. It was actually quite nice to spend the day with Damon and just goof around without worrying about a thing. I didn't even worry about my hunger for blood or about my enhanced emotions.

"Oh, god! This taste like-like _crap_!" Damon exclaimed when he finally tasted mine.

I groaned. "That's because you drowned it with salt _four_ times! But yours taste worse than garbage!" I said, throwing red wine in his face out of anger.

If I hadn't been part vampire now, then I wouldn't have done that, but merely yelled at him, but right now I was just so pissed that I could break his arm.

Damon groaned too. "Hey! That's Varvatos! Not nice!"

Teasingly, he suddenly placed me on the kitchen counter and swiftly took my dinner and poured it down on me. I didn't become angry, but I did become vengeful and jumped on him, mashing a couple of his potatoes in his face and hair. We ended up throwing all sorts of food at each other and fought playfully, but we slipped in some mashed potato on the floor and both fell to the floor. Hard.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, but before I could say anything else, the doorbell suddenly rang and I could smell a familiar scent in the air.

I quickly pushed Damon off me and hurried to the front door, opening it quickly even though I was covered in food. My suspicion of who it might was, was instantly confirmed as I saw the familiar – now 19-year-old – stand in front of me with a bouquet of midnight black roses that matched his midnight black, spiky hair, pale skin, and his black jacket.

I didn't know what to say when I stood in front of him and neither did Damon when he stood behind me, slipping his arms around my waist in a protective manner.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked, smirking smugly like always.

"Eric," the young man said, flashing a smug smirk that matched Damon's. "I'm not so surprised that you're still going for bad boys, but that you're with a vampire… now _that_ I didn't see coming."

The sound of his voice and that ridiculous hot British accent of his, made me think back to when I was only 14 and incredible stupid enough tofall for his charm. But I didn't know that he _knew_ that vampires existed, but now that I did I began wondering if he was a supernatural too. It _would_ explain why I used to get strange vibes from him when we were together.

"_What_ are you doing here?" I asked sternly, wanting to punch him badly in his face.

"Relax, Mia. I'm just here on a visit and then I heard that you and your brothers moved here, so…"

Eric flashed a charming smirk as he handed me the roses and made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I still loved Damon more than I ever loved or liked him, but… I never got a chance to get over him properly.

Without giving any warning at all, I suddenly punched Eric right in his face and knocked him down to the ground. His broken nose soon healed up though and that was when I realized what he truly was. He was a werewolf.

"Ouch! Okay, okay… I defiantly deserved that one!" Eric said as he got up.

I threw the roses back in his face and then left though, because I had nothing else to say to that bastard. But I could hear Damon chuckle and say something about how he should stay away from me if he didn't want to get _accidentally hurt_.

"Let me guess – an ex of yours?" Damon asked as we walked in to the living room together.

"Yes," I answered, worried of Damon was going to react on this. He seemed strangely calm though and just slipped his arms around me as he asked teasingly. "You want me to kill him?"

I was actually about to say yes, but then we suddenly heard Stefan exclaim. "_What the hell happened to the kitchen?_"

Damon chuckled, kissed me, and quietly told me to go with him upstairs. Even though we didn't get that much to eat and my ex-boyfriend Eric showed up, then I'd actually enjoyed my time alone with Damon and thought that a reward for him was in order. I didn't sleep with him, but I did join him in the shower and helped him remove the food from his hair.

"Should I be concerned about that prick?" he asked, making my heart beat faster all of a sudden.

I didn't know. Should he? No, of course not. Well, not in the way he was referring to. I would _never_ consider hooking up with him again. Not after how he broke my heart like the others I'd dated or been together with had.

"Maybe," I ended up saying. "I mean, I _know_ that he didn't just come to visit me. He's probably up to something."

Damon nodded and slipped his arms around my bare body again, making me forgetting all about Eric and smile brightly.

"If that _wolf boy_ is up to something, then I will cut his tail off and–"

"No, you will not! If anyone should do that, then it should be me!" I interrupted.

Damon smirked, because normally girls wouldn't be as aggressive as I was about an ex, but I wasn't like most girls. I did the opposite of what you should do and without thinking of the consequences.

"See _that's_ why I love you so much!" Damon said and kissed me passionately, pressing his body closer than I expected him to.

"And I love you too. Even if you act like a bitch sometimes," I said teasingly and kissed him back. Damon growled off that and pinned me to the wall, baring his fangs at me before he took a bite of my shoulder and enjoyed the taste of my curative blood. "Okay, I take it back! You're not a bitch. You're my sexy eternal stud… for now."

Damon rolled his eyes of me, but kissed me hungrily as he said. "At least I'm not a puppy like Mr. I'm-A-British-Wimpy-Wolf!"


	4. Captive

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**I hope you like this one too and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

**Mia's POV:**

"What are you watching, wolfie?" Damon asked curiously as he passed by me, wearing nothing but a towel around his wet body.

I forced myself not to look at him, but then again – it wasn't that hard when Supernatural was on and Dean Winchester was looking extra fine in this episode (!)

"Supernatural," I said and felt his wet lips on my cheek. I finally took my eyes away from Dean and looked at him instead. "You know, you and Dean Winchester have a lot in common. You both like booze and women."

Damon flashed a mischievous smirk and took a look at his "opponent", who was trying to kill a demon. "He looks like a wimp."

I immediately glared venomously at Damon. "He does not! He–"

Damon interrupted me with a passionate kiss that made me forget what I was about to say. I felt Damon push me down on his bed and groaned when he made me soaking wet too.

"Oi! I've just had a shower!" I said, pushing him down from the bed. Of course Damon just had to drop his towel, so I quickly looked away while he just chuckled and pulled me down next to him. "You will always be a perv, Damon."

"Yeah, but you still love me, right?" he asked, looking me into my eyes.

"Yes, I do. But… who won the bet yesterday? Both our meals tasted awful!" I answered.

Damon thought about it for a while, then smirked and leaned close to my ear, whispering obviously. "Me."

I really didn't care about who won, so I didn't budge and I kindda wanted to go to Las Vegas too. It sounded like a lot of fun and I'd always wanted to go there at some point. I just didn't expect that I would go there at the age of 17 and then as a hybrid, which reminded me of something…

"Damon, can I please leave the house today? I mean, I love spending time with you, but I _need_ to get out of here and stretch my legs." I said.

Damon pretended to think about it even though I knew that he was going to say no. "No, but there _are_ other ways to stretch your legs…" he said.

I rolled my eyes and left his bedroom before he could stop me. Of course I loved Damon and enjoyed spending time with him, but sometimes… sometimes I just needed a little break. I needed to see other people, to have fun with my friends and family, and do other thing than only sleeping with my boyfriend. I knew that Damon would become angry at me for leaving, but I really needed to get out of here before I became annoyed by everything Damon did and I didn't want to become angry at him.

Therefore, I snuck out of the house and ran as fast as I could towards the town, hoping sincerely that I wouldn't meet the others and be forced back to the boarding house. After all… I _was_ part wolf and wolves hated being in captivity.

However, when I arrived at the Mystic Grill and took a seat at the bar, I caught the scent of someone familiar nearby. It didn't take long for me to recognize the smell, but when I went to leave the grill, I was soon stopped by one of the few persons on Earth I _didn't_ want to meet.

Eric.

"Leaving already?" he asked with that charming smirk of his that once my knees go weak.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" I answered, glaring venomously at him.

Eric chuckled and stepped closer to me, making my heart skip a beat for a moment. He had that same kind of bad boyish charm Damon possessed and knew how to make a girl want him. But I reminded myself of that he broke my heart and prepared myself to hit him again.

"Still feisty, I see. I like your haircut though. Very edgy and…" he smirked brighter and leaned closer to me, so close that I could smell the same old scent of cigarettes, alcohol, and his skin that always made my heart feel like it was melting. "… incredible sexy."

I didn't want it to happen, but I could feel my heart melt again and when he looked me into my eyes with those dark brown eyes of his, all I wanted to do was to forgive him. How could a guy like him make me feel so… strange? He_ cheated_ on me more than once and broke my heart, so why did I want him back in my life. I was happy with Damon, right?

"Mia, you know I'm really sorry about how we parted," Eric said, slipping his arm around my waist. "I know that I was a dick and I know that I don't deserve you, but you can't trust vampires. I'm a werewolf like you and I _know_ how badly you want to be free, but that vampire will never understand what you really need in your life."

"And you will? Why should I believe you? You cheated on me not once, but _seven_ _times_! I _loved_ you so much and forgave you over and over again, because I was foolish enough to believe you," I said, pushing him away from me. "But you're right Eric. You _don't_ deserve me. Damon does…"

I walked past him and was about to leave when I saw Damon stand at the doorway, looking very pissed at Eric, who didn't seem to care about if Damon saw him talk with me or not. I had a bad feeling that they were going to fight if I didn't get one of them away from here, so I grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him out of the Mystic Grill, until we were at least 20 feet away from there.

"Damon, I–"

"No, Mia – you listen to me first," Damon said angrily, stopping abruptly and turning to me with an angrily glare that scared me. He looked so furious and like he was ready to break up with me. "I don't care _what_ happened between you two, but I do care about you still having feelings for him, so if you do then don't bother coming back!"

I stared incredulously at Damon, trying to understand why he was taking all his rage out on me like that when I hadn't done anything. It felt like he was accusing me of cheating on him and it hurt my feelings a lot that he would ever accuse me of something like that. It hurt so much that all I could do was to stand there and let my tears out.

Damon soon realized what he'd done and quickly put his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Mia. I… I shouldn't have snapped at you," he whispered, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "I just don't want to compete with anyone again for a girl. I mean, look what happened between Stefan and me when we fought over Katherine."

I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say. Eric's arrival in Mystic Falls had already caused many problems. I was starting to question if Damon really was keeping me captive and if I really did need to be truly free. I knew that my werewolf side was very hard to control, but maybe… maybe it wasn't supposed to be controlled at all.

What if I was supposed to let go of all my inhibitions and just… do whatever I wanted to without having to think or worry about the consequences?

"C'mon, let's… let's go to Elena's place. As much as I dislike the idea, then I think you could need a girl night with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie."

"Yeah, I think so too," I said and tugged myself closer to Damon's warm body, trying to forget how Eric made me feel a couple of minutes ago. "You're not going to be spying on me, are you?"

Damon smirked. "Of course I am! Why would I miss seeing you and the others having a pillow fight and exploring your sexuality?"

I frowned and looked at Damon, shaking my head a bit of him. "Now you're just scaring me, Damon!"

Damon chuckled and leaned down to kiss me, reminding me of how much more I loved him than I'd ever loved Eric. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, wanting to stay with this wonderful feeling for a little longer. Yes, I was truly happy with Damon and I knew that he would never break my heart like Eric did. Dear God… I seriously needed to stop comparing them!

"Te iubesc…" I said, making Damon frown a bit.

"Which means…?" he said teasingly.

I chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss before I answered his question. "It means _I love you_ in Romanian, you silly vamp. Now give me a ride to Elena's home."

I got up on Damon's back and he ran all the way to Elena's home where we could smell the scent of newly made dinner. I could also hear that Stefan was there, which was a good thing, because I wanted to talk with him about keeping an eye on Damon. I wasn't stupid. Of course Damon wanted to kill Eric and I didn't want him to do that unless Eric did something wrong.

"Hey, Mia! What are you doing out? Is it safe for you to leave the house?" Elena asked as soon as she opened the door and saw us.

"Well… I'm still kindda emotional and want animal blood all the time, but I thought that we could have a girl's night and invite Caroline and Bonnie over. I mean then I can also ask Caroline for a few tips on how she dealt with becoming a vampire." I answered.

Elena nodded in agreement and was just as up for the idea as I was. It had been a long time since she had had a normal girl's night with her friends, so we sent our boyfriends away to have a guy's night and invited Caroline and Bonnie over, who gladly accepted our invitation.

"So… how is it going with you and Damon?" Bonnie asked as we all sat down in the living room to watch a movie and eat popcorns.

"It's… it's going," was all I could manage to say, which caught the others' interest. "We still love each other, but…"

"Oh, no! what now? Everything was going so well between you and Damon has completely stopped annoying us!" Caroline said worriedly.

I shrugged and sighed heavily. "My first ex-boyfriend, Eric, has come to town. He… he's a werewolf."

That was all I needed to say before they knew what was going on. "And he's here because of you?" Elena asked.

I nodded. "It's really frustrating. I don't love him anymore, but he still has that annoying power to make me want to forgive him again and take him back."

Caroline snorted and suddenly grabbed both of my shoulders hard as she stood in front of me, saying firmly. "Mia, you _can't_ fall for his tricks! For God's sake! You're a hybrid _and_ sadly, related to Klaus too. You can handle anything. Even a stupid ex-boyfriend!"

Wow… Caroline was really great at cheering people up. I actually believed what she said and she was right. I was a hybrid and he was just some stupid werewolf, who thought that he could charm his way to my heart with his stupid dark eyes, stupid dark hair, and stupid bad boy style. He was _nothing_ compared to me.

"You're right," I said, feeling a strange need to stand up. I chuckled at my thought and just hugged Caroline tightly. Caroline chuckled too and said in her usual teasing way. "What would you do without me to cheer you girls up?"


	5. A Broken Doll

**A/N: Oh... hi... um, just a little warning. You are so going to hate me when you read the ending... I actually cried while writing this, but...**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

**Mia's POV:**

"_Mia… Mia, my little wolfie…_" a voice said somewhere in my dream. I recognized the voice and my eyes fluttered open immediately. I carefully sat up without waking Elena, Caroline or Bonnie and looked at the clock. It was 3:21 AM. I sighed heavily, but I quietly left the living room and snuck out on the porch where Damon was waiting for me with a smirk on his lips. "There you are. Cute pjs."

I shook my head of him, but I slipped my arms around him and gave him a kiss that I'd been longing to give him all night. I still remembered the topic of tonight's slumber party and couldn't understand how I could be so foolish when I met Eric. I wasn't going to let him toy with me again.

"Someone is in starting to get in the mood…" Damon teased, looking at me from head to toe as if I wasn't the real Mia but a replica. "What did you and the others do tonight?"

I giggled and came up with a funny lie. "Oh, we just practiced kissing on each other, took a _hot_ shower together, and then…"

"Oh, now you're just being mean," Damon said, placing his finger on my lips. "You wanna know what we did tonight?"

"Hopefully, you didn't go to a strip club, did you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Damon didn't say anything, so I hit him hard on his chest, and made him reveal what the guys had been doing tonight.

"Don't worry, we just went out for a drink and then I beat the crap out of Eric. Nothing much…" he said.

My eyes widened immediately. "You did what?"

Damon sighed heavily and sat down on the porch, avoiding my venomous glare on purpose because he knew that I would be pissed about it. I might hate Eric, but that didn't mean that Damon should beat him up. He was just a dick and nothing more. I really wanted to shake Damon and maybe throw him into a tree, but I remembered what Caroline said about keeping my emotions under control and took five deep breaths before I sat down next to him.

"Did you really beat him up?" I asked calmly.

"Well… yeah, I did. But he had it coming. He came up to me at the bar and kept provoking me by saying how you did certain _things_ for him that I won't repeat what was. I had enough and dragged him out in to the alley. Luckily for Eric, Stefan came and stopped me." Damon answered truthfully.

I couldn't believe that Eric was actually stupid enough to do such a thing, but then again… he had always been a guy who loved to live on the edge, who liked getting into fights, and who didn't care about anything but himself in the world. He really lived up to the term "bad boy" and that was of course why I fell for him. I'd had enough with my uncle and my brothers at that time and wanted freedom. The kind of freedom he had where you didn't worry about the consequences of your actions.

"Damon, I'm not mad at you, but you seriously need to be careful around Eric. He _is_ a werewolf and I might not be able to keep curing you if he bites you," I said, making Damon groan loudly. He wanted to kill Eric and it wasn't only because he was my ex. Vampires and werewolves were natural born enemies. Well, sometimes they were… "You promise me you won't kill him _unless_ he tries killing you?"

Damon looked at me with narrowed eyes for a moment, but he eventually nodded very reluctantly. Now I just needed to have a little talk with Eric too and maybe I would be able to convince him of leaving town. I really doubted that, but I had to try. I owed Damon that.

"Mia, I have a question for you and I need you to be honest with me when you answer, but… you and Eric never actually slept together or something like that, right?" Damon asked.

"What? God, no! I was only 14 when I dated him," I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks become all flushed, which seemed to amuse Damon quite a lot. I sighed, but shook my head again. "I mean, he did ask me to do certain things, but I… I just couldn't do it. And I'm thankful I didn't. That bastard cheated on me far too many times…"

Damon put an arm around me and tugged me closer to him, kissing me gently on my forehead and just enjoying being so close to me. "That's good, because then I can provoke him the next time with the things you've done to me!"

I scowled at Damon, but he just chuckled and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. He was just teasing me, I realized. I put my arms around him again and kissed him back passionately.

"Goodnight, Damon," I said as I finally got up. "Oh, and by the way… You're welcome to visit my dreams, but be careful you don't make me moan in my sleeps. That would be pretty embarrassing!"

Damon chuckled again, but he said his goodnight and waited until I'd walked inside and locked the door before he left. Of course Damon did visit my dreams that night and I ended up waking up with drool on my mouth, which seemed to amuse my friends quite a lot.

"Looks like _someone_ had good dreams last night!" Caroline teased.

"Oh, shut up! It's not my fault Damon is a perv, who likes to visit my dreams…" I said and giggled.

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie shook their heads of me, but we got up, made breakfast, and then headed to the grill to relax a bit. We played a little pool and goofed around, until I felt familiar arms slip around my waist and it wasn't a _good_ familiar feeling.

Immediately, I turned around and slapped Eric hard in his face, making him groan and rub his red cheek a bit. He soon recovered his old smirk again though and sent me one of those looks with his eyes that used to make me feel like he was looking right into my soul. But now it didn't work. I didn't feel _anything_ for him, because I had made my mind up about him yesterday.

"I'm not really into S/M, but you're really turning me on right now…" Eric said teasingly and moved his gaze to my friends, who wondered why I'd just slapped some guy. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friends? I'm kindda surprised that you're friends with a witch too, but then again… you're already dating a vampire!"

I rolled my eyes, but I needed to talk with him now if I wanted to do it without being seen by Damon and then starting a fight between them again. I told the others that I would be back in a minute and then forced Eric outside to the alley where we could talk alone.

"Ah, I remember this alley," Eric said, smirking smugly. "This is the alley where Damon and I fought last night. Did he tell you about how he just pushed me outside and began hitting me when I was just minding my own business?"

I stopped abruptly. That wasn't what Damon told me last night. But I knew that Eric was a liar, so I ignored what he said and just skipped to the reason to why I dragged him out here in the first place.

"You know what? I don't give a damn about you, Eric. But I want you to leave town immediately, because I'm not interesting in getting back with you. You're a slimy pig and that's never going to change!" I hissed angrily.

Eric chuckled and stepped closer to me, but this time I just crossed my arms and remained unaffected by his bad boy charm. He noticed this and put on a devilish smirk that made me want to break his neck and just kill him already.

"You've gotten very feisty. Last time we met you were just a frightened, shy, and lonely girl who became all flushed whenever I touched you. I wasn't too fond with that, but I quite fancy your new personality…" he said, slipping his arms around me in a way that made me blush a little.

I grabbed his neck and pushed him hard to the wall, baring my fangs and yellow eyes of him. At first he seemed surprised, but then he just grinned and relaxed his body.

"See, _that's_ what I'm talking about! You're finally showing me the real you. The dangerous, feisty, and _passionate_ Mia who didn't care about anyone in this world!"

"And just why are you saying this? I'm not going to fall for your tricks again," I said, letting go of his neck and taking a step back. Eric took a step closer to me, smirking once again. "I'm a hybrid, Eric. I can kill you if you try anything stupid. So tell me, Eric. Why are you really here? I know you didn't come here only because of me."

"What makes you think that I didn't only come for you? I mean, I've heard that you fought and trapped Klaus, but… I'm actually happy you did that. I wouldn't want to live in a world that's filled with a flock of freaky hybrid babies…" Eric said.

I snorted, feeling very skeptic about that reply. "Now _why_ am I having a hard time believing that?"

Eric leaned closer to me, so close that his lips were only inches from mine, and for a moment I had a hard time concentrating on being angry at him.

"I don't know, but I'm finding it very interesting that your heartbeat is going faster. I wonder what will happen if I do this…"

He suddenly kissed me before I could move away and quickly pushed me against the wall, using his full strength to keep me from moving away. I was stunned at first, because I didn't think that he would actually do that, but then I got pissed and pushed him away so hard that he hit the opposite wall and hit his head.

I could still feel the touch of his lips lingering on mine and it sent a wave of different emotions through me. Some of the emotions weren't supposed to appear, but they did and they made me worry whether or not I truly was over Eric.

I knew that what I did next was incredible stupid, but I couldn't control myself. An odd power had taken over my body and made me move towards Eric swiftly. I pushed him against the wall when he got up and looked at him for a few seconds before my lips crashed with his. It felt so wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I truly couldn't.

We kissed passionately, then I felt his hand move under my shirt and up to my bra, and I… I didn't stop him. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop him? Eric shifted us positions and pushed me against the wall again, pressing his lips harder against mine as he began unbuttoning my shorts. Not even that I stopped him from doing and that was when I realized something. He had done something to me. Something _magical_ most likely.

The harder I tried to fight back, the more it felt like I wanted him. And then – before I could stop any of it – I felt him inside me and I started to cry. I cried because I knew that he was hurting me and because I wasn't going to be able to look Damon in his eyes after this.

As if this day couldn't get any worse, then I saw Damon himself stand at the doorway of the exit door. He just stood there and was unable to move. But he looked me in my eyes and I saw how furious and hurt he was. I tried to speak – to call for help, but he just shook his head of me and left, because he thought I wanted to do this.

When Eric finally let go of me, I felt the sudden urge for lust disappear from me and I just fell to the ground like a broken doll – feeling completely numb inside.

I felt dead.


	6. Temptation

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the reviews! Even though I was kindda responsible for what happened to Mia...**

**Anyway, I hope you like this one as well and please review! ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

**Mia's POV:**

"Oh, lighten up! It wasn't that horrible," Eric said teasingly, placing me gently on his bed in his motel room. He kissed me on my forehead and then took his jacket off. "At least Damon isn't bugging you anymore. Isn't that great? I mean, I understand that you were with him because you wanted a great shag, but… you love me now. Remember?"

I tried protesting, but I was too paralyzed of what he had done to me to do anything. I just sat on his bed and waited for this nightmare to end. How could I feel this way about him? That bastard raped me and now he was trying to brainwash me somehow by the help of magic. I didn't know which witch was helping him doing this to me, but I needed to find her and kill her if I wanted to get rid of these feelings. They were confusing me and I had a hard time finding out if they were real or imaginary.

"Normally I'm not too fond of shagging with a girl in a dirty alley, but you defiantly seemed to like it. Was it happy tears I saw?" Eric asked smugly, resting his hands on each side of me and leaning so close to me that I wanted to give my body to him again.

It was a disgusting feeling and made me sick to my stomach. Eric was truly a monster and almost just as evil as Klaus. I wanted so badly to smack him one right now and here and then rip his dick off, but he distracted me by pressing his lips against mine. But this time I tried to resist and bit his bottom lip so hard that he winced and backed away.

"_Touch_ me again and I will bite your head off!" I hissed angrily.

Eric rolled his eyes of me and took out my cell phone that he had taken after he was done with me. My friends had been trying to contact me and called several times, but Eric kept me from answering it.

Now he used it to call Damon just to torture him a little more than he already had. I knew that Damon hated me right now. He thought that I wanted Eric and loved him the same way I loved him, but I didn't. Even if I had feelings for Eric, then I wouldn't go and cheat on Damon.

"Ah, Damon! Just the vampire I'm looking for!" Eric said cheerfully, looking over at me with a smug smirk on his lips. "I just wanted to let you know that Mia is leaving with me, so you better not try anything stupid. She wants _me_, not you. She always did… But I can't blame her. I'm very hard to res–"

Eric stopped and looked at the cell phone, but then he chuckled and crushed it with his hand. I guessed that Damon hung up on him. I didn't blame him. Eric was a first class ass and if I didn't kill him, then others sure would.

"What do you mean by _we're leaving_?" I asked suspiciously.

Eric turned to me and flashed his most disturbing smiles – probably because he really _was_ up to something other than of course getting Damon to hate me and raping me against my will. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek, but when I tried biting his hand, he swiftly moved it away and just chuckled for a moment.

"We're leaving town and going back to your hometown. I know it's a horrific long trip, but it's worth it. Especially, when you get there and meet a couple of friends of mine," he said. "I can't wait to see their facial expression when they see that I've brought a hybrid home with me."

My eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what? Why do you want to take me to your friends?"

Eric kissed the back of both my hands and held them in his as he said. "That is a very long and complicated story, but I will tell you all about it when we get there."

I snorted. "I'm _not_ going with _you_!"

"Oh, yes you are. And you know why?" Eric leaned closer to me, smirking devilishly. "Because my little witchy friend Victoria can do a lot more than just removing your inhibitions."

"You _bastard_!"

Eric's smile became wider and he pushed me down, putting all his weight on my waist so I couldn't get up and pinning my arms to the mattress. He started kissing me on my neck and jaw and the more he did it, the harder it got for me to resist. I relaxed in my body and let him kiss me, feeling completely dazed and unable to do anything harmful.

"I can't say how much I've missed you, Mia… You're everything I want and I'm never letting go of you again. Never…" he whispered into my ear.

Never? I felt perplexed and didn't know what to say. Eric had changed a bit. Sure, he might still be an ass, but… he seemed sincere when he said those words. And when he finally loosened his grip around my arms, I didn't use them to push him away. I slipped them around his neck and kissed him back even though it didn't feel quite right. I just… I'd missed him so much and I wanted to see what would happen if I gave him another chance.

Dear God, I was really starting to lose it. Ever since I turned into a full-blown hybrid I'd been changing so much. No wonder Elijah wanted to keep me inside. I had no control over myself anymore and was vulnerable to werewolves like Eric.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you before in the alley," he said and rolled off me. Eric _never_ apologized for anything he did and if he did, then he wasn't being sincere, but I was too confused to accuse him of lying. I just turned my head and looked him in his eyes. "Sometimes you just need to hurt the ones you love to make them realize who they really need in their life. You need me, Mia. You might think that you don't, but you do."

I moved to lie on my side and tugged myself closer to Eric. He kissed me tenderly this time, sending a jolt of excitement through my body. I was playing with fire and if I wasn't careful, then I would be burned badly. You can't love two persons at the same time. There will always be one you love more than the other and right now I didn't know who that person was anymore.

"Why did you cheat on me, Eric? Why did you have to break my heart like that?" I asked softly.

Eric opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He sighed, sat up, and answered it. I could hear a slightly familiar voice ask him if he found me and Eric of course said yes. The man sounded pleased and wanted to speak with me. He handed me the phone and hesitantly I held the phone to my ear.

"_Buna ziua, Matilda,_" the voice said with a thick Romanian accent. "_I am very pleased to finally be able to talk with you after I have been waiting for so many years. 17 to be exact. I hope that dear Eric is treating you well, because I surely do not want to become enemies with Gabriel and Adelina's daughter."_

I frowned, trying to understand how he knew my parents and who he really was. He had to be a werewolf since he was working with Eric, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Who are you? And how do you know my biologic parents?" I asked suspiciously.

"_Oh… that is quite a long story, but let's just say that I was a friend of your father back before he met your mother and was just a simple troublemaker,_" he answered secretively._ "But I will be happy to tell you more when you arrive in ___Bucharest. Now would you please let me talk with Eric again?___"_

I handed Eric the phone and while he was busy talking with the man, I swiftly snuck out of the room and went to a phone booth nearby. I needed to call my brothers and let them know that I was leaving town. I didn't want to leave, but I had a strange feeling that I needed to go there. I needed to find out more about my biological parents and find out the truth about Eric's plans for me.

_"___Hello?___" _said Ethan, sounding a tad distracted.

"Hi, Ethan. It's me… I…"

_"___Mia! Where the hell are you? We're all looking for you and Damon is really, really pissed about something. He's been trying to get in touch with you all day!___" _he exclaimed as soon as he heard my voice.

I sighed heavily and tried to continue. "I'm fine, Ethan. I… Eric is here and… I'm really sorry, but I'm leaving town soon. We're going to Bucharest to talk with someone who knows my real parents."

_"___What? Are you out of your freakin' mind?___" _It was Nathan who spoke this time and he didn't sound pleased._ "___Why the hell would you go with that creep after he broke your heart? Mia, you're coming home right now and if you don't, I will personally come and drag your sorry ass home!___"_

I sighed again. I understood why Nathan was furious, but he didn't understand me. He didn't understand that I needed to do this, to find out more about my real parents than just that I was a lot like them. They died so young and didn't get to see me grow up.

"I can't. I need to do this, Nathan. But please tell Damon that I'm sorry… about everything. I never wanted to break his heart, but… he said that if I still have feelings for Eric, then I shouldn't bother coming back. And that's what I'm doing… Bye."

I hung up and stepped out of the phone booth, crashing into Eric, who of course had overheard my conversation with my brothers. I hoped he didn't hear the part where I told them where we were going, because somewhere deep inside me I wanted Damon to save me before I stopped loving him.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Eric asked calmly.

I figured that that meant that he hadn't heard the first part and sighed in relief. But I nodded and walked back to his motel room with him to pack his belongings. He told me that we were leaving immediately and taking the evening flight from Atlanta to Bucharest.

Before we left the motel room, I handed a note to the manager and compelled him to give it to Damon. I made sure that Eric didn't see this and then followed him to his flashy red Ferrari. We drove to the airport quickly and of course Eric just had to piss the police off a couple of times by speeding and doing illegal turns that could kill people.

At part of me missed his wayward ways and the excitement of driving away from the police much faster than allowed. He was wild and had no inhibitions too, but sometimes inhibitions were a good thing. They kept us from being killed and of destroying the world we lived in.

"Fancy a _drink_?" Eric asked teasingly when we were being pulled over by another police officer.

The temptation of saying yes to human blood was very hard to resist. I nodded and Eric flashed a smirk. We waited until the police officer was standing at the window and then when the window rolled down, I swiftly grabbed him by his neck and drained him for blood, while Eric was keeping him from moving away. I hadn't missed the taste, but I had missed the adrenalin rush it sent through my body. It made me feel so alive as if… as if I was on ecstasy.

And when the police officer's suddenly gave up fighting, Eric finally let go of him and he dropped to the ground. Eric grinned and then stepped on the speeder, racing away from there as if nothing had just happened. As if I hadn't just killed an innocent man…

Oh, God I really was losing it! I just killed a man! An innocent man, who was just doing his work and who probably, had a family. I was a monster, but… then why didn't I feel any remorse?

Why did I feel like I wanted to do it again?

I truly was turning into Klaus. More than I wanted to admit…


	7. The Pack

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! ;)**

**Here's another chappie, which I hope you'll like too**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

**Mia's POV:**

Words couldn't explain how strange it felt for me to be back in the town I was born in. I might only have lived there for a couple of days or maybe even only a few hours, but somehow I still felt like I was _home_. I wanted to see the place where my parents grew up and maybe check if my grandparents still lived, but Eric said that we had to go to his friend immediately.

I couldn't believe that I had actually left Mystic Falls, my friends, my family, and even Damon behind, but I really did need to find some answers to my questions. Ever since I was told that I'd been adopted, I'd felt this strange emptiness inside me as if something was missing. But now as I was finally in Bucharest, I felt like I was getting closer to find what was missing inside me.

However, no matter how I felt about Eric, then I rather wanted to be here with Damon. I'd thought a lot about whom I loved the most and whenever I thought about Damon I _knew_ that he was the _one_. But as long as I did still have feelings for Eric, then I couldn't return to him. I needed to get Eric out of my mind and heart before I could give _all_ of me to Damon.

"Wait a minute… he lives _here_?" I asked incredulously when I saw the huge mansion in front of us.

It was two times bigger than the boarding house and even more beautiful on the outside and most likely also on the inside. Eric chuckled, but he nodded and escorted me inside. I soon found out that it wasn't only the strange man who lived here, but also a dozen of other werewolves, who seemed to be working for him.

They were all adults, but there were a few werewolves on Eric's age. What exactly they were working with eluded me. All I knew was that they were walking down the long hallways, talking with each other, and carrying papers that seemed important. But when they all caught my scent in the air, I saw how they became alerted and how some of them took out their hidden guns or knives.

"Calm down," Eric said calmly. "This is Matilda. Gabriel and Adelina's daughter."

The werewolves looked suspiciously at me, because they probably could smell the scent of vampire too and that was what had alerted them. So Eric sighed and tried to calm them down again.

"She's Klaus's descendant. A hybrid."

This time they finally hid their weapons again and let us through, but it was very reluctantly. Eric just ignored them and took me the study room upstairs where I noticed a slightly familiar 35-year-old-looking Romanian man with short dark hair almost like Elijah's hair, dark brown eyes that reminded me of Eric's eyes, and there was something about him that made me wonder… was he Eric's father? I knew that Eric was born in America, but… he might be Romanian on his father's side.

"I'm very proud of you, Eric," the man said with a thick Romanian accent. This was defiantly the man I talked with on the phone and supposedly an old friend of my father. "You are excused now."

"But I am getting my motorbike back, right?" Eric asked.

The man nodded and threw a pair of keys to Eric, who caught them easily. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and left the study room, while the man poured up a glass of blood to me that he had probably gotten in case he first found me after I became a hybrid. I slurped the blood down hungrily and sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"My name is Daniel Bӑlan," he said, but the name didn't ring a bell. "A long time ago your father and I were friends and as you might have heard, then your father was quite the troublemaker. I was one too, but I stopped when I heard that I was going to become a father. Eric is my son as you might have noticed, but his British _human_ mother didn't want him to grow up in a pack."

"Oh… but he is here now?" I said confusedly.

Daniel nodded and sat down in the armchair with a glass of white wine in his hands. He seemed a little troubled and I bet it wasn't only because Eric was a bad boy like he had once been.

"He came by own choice, but I am not forcing anyone to stay in my pack. They are all here out of free will because they have nowhere else to go without being threatened or killed by vampires," he said calmly. "You do know that vampires killed your parents, yes?"

I nodded. Oh, I knew. I didn't know if those vampires are still after me, but I did know that they were probably planning on something when I least expected it. They seemed to be very patient since they had waited so long to get to me after they killed my parents.

"And still you trust those vampires you call your _friends_?" Daniel asked wonderingly.

I frowned at first, because how did he know that I had vampire friends? Of course then I remembered that Eric had been in town for quite some time and that he had probably told his father about my friends. Did he also know about the Originals?

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, Mr. Bӑlan, but not _all_ vampires are bad. I know that vampires and werewolves are natural born enemies, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends…" I said and thought '_or even lovers'_. Daniel didn't seem quite so sure about that, but he didn't want to bicker with me and simply nodded understandingly. "Why am I even here? Why send Eric to cause trouble and get me to go with him to my home country?"

Daniel put his glass down now and went to fetch an old book from one of the many shelves. It looked about 500 years old and smelled that way, too. I opened the book carefully and tried reading the title that was written in Cyrillic.

The Lupei descendenţă.

If I had to translate that to English, then I would say that it said "The Lupei Lineage". I knew that I was related to Klaus and the other Originals, but I didn't know how we came from Eastern Europe to Romania and where else we had lived. I turned the page and saw a beautifully made family tree with all the names of my family members.

If I followed the direct line from Klaus, then I would find myself and my parents' names. But according to this my grandparents were still alive or… well my _mom's_ parents were still alive. I needed to find them and hopefully they still lived in Bucharest.

"This belongs to you and you deserve to know more about your heritage," Daniel said. "I will tell you all you want to know _if_ you choose to join my pack. I could really use a gifted girl like you, Mia. And I'm sure you want to have your revenge on the vampires that killed your parents. We know where they are, but we just need your help to get to them."

So that was the catch! They wanted my help and since I _was_ a hybrid, then they would have the advantage. But I knew that if I joined the pack then they were probably not going to let me out of it again. I would probably be forced to live here for the rest of my very long life and they would never allow me to see Damon since he was a vampire.

"I do want revenge, but… if I say yes will this then mean that I have to stay here with you and help you killing vampires instead of being at home with my friends and family?" I asked bluntly.

"This means that you will be with your _real _friends, real family, and… of course with me," Eric said, standing right behind me and resting his hands on my shoulders. I flinched a bit and looked over my shoulder. Before I would have said no, but now that Eric was here and made me feel so carefree, then I was very tempted to say yes. "C'mon, Mia. We can give you everything you want. _I_ can give you everything you want and need. You just have to say yes and then you'll never be alone again."

I felt his lips on my neck and had a hard time focusing. I refused to give in to this spell and tried saying no, but I was so god damned curious of how my life would be like if I lived with them and since my inhibitions were gone, I therefore said the total opposite of what I meant to say.

"Yes," I said and wanted to punch myself. "I want to join your pack."

Daniel and Eric smiled brightly and I felt Eric's arms tighten around me. The touch of his skin made me miss Damon, but I also wanted to forget about him and just continue my relationship with Eric. This was all so very confusing for me and now I truly understood the importance of having inhibitions. Without inhibitions things would go very wrong and the world would fall apart.

"C'mon, my love. Let me show you around and introduce you to the others," Eric said and instantly went with him without any hesitation. But I really did want to have a look around, because if I continued this path then the people I loved would get hurt. I needed to get out of here fast. "This is the parlor, the living room, the kitchen, the many, many bedrooms, and…"

Eric continued as we walked from one end of the mansion to another and then started the whole process again upstairs on the second floor. I met most of the other werewolves and all of his friends, but there was still one person I really wanted to me face to face, whom I had seen here. One of the girls Eric had once cheated with me and who used to be a pain in the ass to me even after Eric and I broke up. Now I wanted my revenge on her and it was defiantly not going to look pretty.

The now 18-year-old Tatiana was talking with some other werewolves in the living room upstairs, but as soon as she caught my scent in the air, she turned to me and we locked eyes. I was older now and much stronger, but she was still cocky enough to smirk of me and throw her beautiful dark brown hair back as if I was nothing but a little pesky fly to her.

"Forget it, Mia. You don't want to–"

"Tatiana, you bitch! Wipe that stupid smirk of your face!" I hissed angrily, ignoring Eric's request.

"Oh, yeah? You really think that you can take me down, _hybrid_?" she asked tauntingly. "You might be stronger than me, but you're forgetting something very important… all the werewolves in this mansion would rather see a half vampire die than a werewolf."

That pissed me off. I went to attack Tatiana, but Eric grabbed my arm and slammed me into a wall, which only made me more furious. I was snarling, flashing my yellow eyes and sharp fangs, and ready to transform into a werewolf, so Eric had to do something fast before the whole pack became angry at me. When I pushed him away and jumped on Tatiana, I felt someone shoot me with something that felt like a tranquillizer. I first began feeling drowsy and after a couple of minutes my legs gave up.

What happened after that I really didn't know, but I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom and was wearing something else than I wore before. Someone had taken all my clothes off except my underwear and dressed me in an almost see-through and sexy black nightgown. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was Eric. He was a freaking pervert and not in the cute or funny way like with Damon! I couldn't believe that I actually had feelings for him.

"My father is _not_ pleased to hear that you and Tatiana had a little run-in today," Eric said, walking in to his bedroom after taking a shower. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his upper body. He was very fit and had wonderful abs, but it just wasn't as great as Damon's body. It still left me staring though and I completely forgot what we were talking about. "You like the dress? I picked it out myself as a little gift for you for saying yes."

I blinked one time and moved my gaze back down to the dress. Oh, yeah… he was still a perv. I sighed and discretely looked for a cell phone nearby, but I couldn't find one. Eric dried his hair in the meanwhile and pulled on a pair of tight shorts, and then joined me under the covers. I had a bad feeling of what he wanted to do tonight and it truly infuriated me to see that he thought I would actually sleep with him after everything he'd done to me. Even without inhibitions I didn't want to sleep with him and took my cover and pillow to the small couch in his bedroom instead.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. In Control

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the late chappie. I've been very busy the last couple of days D:**

**Sadly, I won't this story tomorrow, because it's my birthday tomorrow, but I promise I'll write one on Saturday ;)**

**I hope you like it and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

**Damon's POV:**

Bucharest? Why the hell would he take her to Bucharest? This wasn't making any sense! I knew that Mia was born in Romania, but… what could he possibly find there that would benefit him?

"Damon, I understand that you're hurt, but you really should lay off the drinks," Stefan said, picking up the empty bottles of scotch, brandy, whiskey, and whatever else I had been draining the last few days. If I hadn't been so drunk today, then I would have smacked him one and thrown him out of my bedroom, but Elijah would probably just knock me down before I could smack Stefan. "We're all trying to find Mia, but we really need your help. _Sober_."

I snorted. "Good luck with that…" I muttered and stepped out of my bed with the note Mia wrote to me in my hand.

The manager at the local motel handed it to me when I came to find Mia. I noticed that the manager had been compelled and knew for sure that Mia had been there. But that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was the message itself. _I've made my choice. I choose you, and I hope that you will save me before I lose control of myself and become like Klaus. Mia._

I'd been feeling very… perplexed to say the least the last few days. I still loved Mia, yes, but it hurt to see her with _Eric_ in the alley. At first I was furious and wanted to kill Eric, but then I began thinking that maybe Mia had chosen him over me and I felt numb… that was until I found the note and began searching for her instead.

"Eric is a werewolf, so… you think he's part of a pack too?" I asked when Stefan was about to pull the curtains open.

Stefan turned and looked wonderingly at me for a few minutes, but he thought about it and he seemed like he was starting to believe that too. It was the only explanation to how he even found Mia after all of those years and probably also the explanation to why he wanted Mia that badly. The werewolves wanted her… on their side? Yes, that had to be it. They knew that she was a hybrid and that she wasn't like Klaus and wanted to talk her into joining them.

"But why take her to Romania then?" Stefan asked.

I shrugged. "Either the pack is hiding there or else he wants her for something else. Either way then I'm going to Bucharest." I said.

"Not alone and in that state, you are not," Elijah said, standing right at the doorway with a slightly worried facial expression. He left town as soon as he heard that Mia was gone, but now he'd returned and it looked like he knew something we didn't about the whole situation. "Mia is currently living with a whole pack of very strong werewolves, leaded by Eric's father Daniel Bӑlan. A witch by the name of Victoria has cast a spell on Mia that removes all of her inhibitions and without those… she wasn't able to say no about joining the pack. I tried getting inside, but the place is too heavily guarded."

I groaned. "Well… that's just… great. My hybrid girlfriend has gone wild and I can't get inside to rescue her without being bit by one of those freaks!"

Elijah sighed. "I will contact my siblings and try once again, but… we need to remove curse on Mia first or else she won't be able to leave the pack."

He was right. Mia's inhibitions were gone and without them she wasn't able to think straight. She acted on impulses and wanted to do the things she wasn't supposed to do. Like joining the pack.

"Fine. I'll get Bonnie to help us with that, but I'm going with you to Romania. I want to be the one to kill Eric!" I said, wanting so badly to kill that little prick right now and here.

Elijah rolled his eyes of me, but he finally gave in and let me come with them. Even if he had said no, then I was still going. Mia was _my_ girlfriend and _not_ Eric's. Definitely not Eric's. I was so going to rip that wolf's head off when I saw him. Especially, after what he did to Mia.

"Damon, save your strength to when you're actually going to save her," Stefan said after Elijah left. "I'll help you track down and kill Eric, but first you need to get sober. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded and continued planning a way to rescue Mia without being killed in the process. Of course I would give my life to save her… wow; I really _had_ fallen hard for that girl. It was still a new thing for me to be in a serious relationship with a girl like her, but I wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world…

**Mia's POV:**

"Do you remember the time when we went to the diner and snuck away so we didn't have to pay?" Eric asked, walking up to his bed that I was lying on.

I was looking through my ancestry book and trying to read as much as I could of what had written down about us, while Eric and the others in the pack were preparing something I wasn't allowed to know what was. I didn't care anyway, because I was starting to feel homesick and wanted to go home.

Back to Damon.

Even though I was still under the curse and couldn't stop myself from having feelings for Eric, then my cravings and desires were still somewhat pure like before. I wasn't craving to sleep with Eric, I still loved Damon the most, and the only thing that kept me from leaving was the fact that I wanted to know more about my ancestors and parents.

"Can't you put that book away for a moment? You're finally free to do anything you want to do and then you're sitting in doors with an old book?" Eric asked incredulously.

I didn't say anything, but simply nodded to his question and kept reading. I _wanted_ to know more rather than to go outside and risk getting into a fight with Tatiana again.

Eric hadn't been joking when he said that his father wasn't pleased about my fight with Tatiana, because yesterday Tatiana told _her_ father what had happened and apparently, Daniel worked closely with her father, who was pissed about me attacking his daughter.

To sum everything up, then Daniel scolded me and was in a pretty bad mood all day. None of the werewolves dared to talk with him, because they knew how dangerous he was.

"C'mon, Mia! My little kitten… Let's have a little fun!" Eric said, taking the book away from me and kissing me teasingly on my face. "We can make out in front of Tatiana if you want…"

"Oh, I'm so on!" I couldn't stop myself from saying and dragged Eric out of his bedroom and down the hallway where I noticed Tatiana bragging about a new dress she had bought.

Tatiana noticed me too, but I ignored her presence, slipped my arms around Eric's neck, and started making out with him, which seemed to piss her off. I tried pretending that Eric was Damon and found it so much easier to kiss him that way. Eric, on the other hand, certainly didn't complain about him being the center of two girls' attention.

However, while I was kissing Eric I heard a familiar noise coming from outside the mansion. I knew that I was the only one who had picked up the sound, because my senses were stronger than theirs, but I had no clue of who was making the noise. It definitely sounded like a very quiet voice though.

"Eric, why don't you go outside to the park, while I change my clothes?" I suggested.

Eric nodded, kissed me one last time, and then walked straight past Tatiana, whose face had turned completely red of rage. I chuckled and went back to Eric's bedroom and opened the window, so I could find out where the noise precisely was coming from. I saw a familiar dark haired man dressed in a fine suit stand about 50 feet away from the mansion on the street and next to him was another familiar and younger dark haired man. It didn't take long for me to recognize who they were.

It was Damon and Elijah.

Elijah, who had something in his hand, threw the thing towards my window. I quickly moved away before the thing hit me and watched it hit the wall behind me, then fall down to the floor. It was a ball of some sort, but the ball was hollow. I opened it and inside it I found a note written by Elijah.

_We're coming to save you, but we need to remove the curse first. Cut off a stray of your hair and throw the ball back to me._

I quickly fetched a scissor and cut off a stray of my hair, then put it back into the ball with a message of my own to them, and I managed to throw it back to them just before Eric came back, looking a bit worried. I pretended like I was looking for a particular shirt and he seemed to believe that because he didn't say anything. He just slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the side of my neck.

"I thought we were going to the park?" I said confused to see him back.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind," he said. I knew that he was lying. Maybe he knew that Originals were here and didn't want me to be found by them. "I thought that we could have a little fun under the covers instead…"

I raised an eyebrow and turned around to face him. He was definitely hiding something from me. I could see it all over his face. But I needed to stall him while the Originals and Damon were giving me my inhibitions back, so I smiled and pushed him down onto his bed.

Just because I was sleeping with him, then it didn't mean that I was going to be nice while doing it. I bit him several times, sunk my nails into his skin, and might have been wilder than he could handle. But then again… what did he expect? I was a hybrid – not just some silly werewolf like Tatiana or him.

In the end Eric ended up looking completely bruised, his hair was a mess, and he could barely move because his body was sore. Unfortunately for me, it didn't seem like it had scared him away. He just looked like he liked me even more now, which made me dislike him more.

"Just to be curious… who is better in bed? Me or Damon?" Eric asked, lighting a cigarette.

_Definitely, Damon_, I thought and I was surprised that I didn't actually say it aloud. Maybe the Originals and Damon succeeded in removing the curse. I had gotten my inhibitions back! I wanted to scream of joy, but I didn't because I knew it was wrong.

"Oh, it's definitely you," I lied, making Eric smirk. He didn't seem to sense that I was lying, because he was so smug that he believed that he was better in bed too. "Damon was good though…"

Eric frowned now, which made me giggle. I leaned down to kiss him on his neck, which made him flinch a bit, because he thought I was going to bite him again. I chuckled, enjoying the fact that I was now in control and able to scare him. I was so going to punish him hard for what he did to me and it was going to make him wish that he never met me.

"Fancy another turn?" I asked, knowingly that he was going to say no.

Eric shook his head like I expected. "Maybe tonight we can, but right now I need to take care of a couple of things. See ya later, my love!"

He stepped out of the bed, put on his clothes, and left me alone in the bedroom. I didn't bother put on my clothes, but just leaned back in his bed and enjoyed being alone. I hope that Damon and the Originals were able to get me out soon, because a minute more in this place and I would go crazy.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Choose Sides

**A/N: Hiii, sorry for the delay!**

**Here's chapter 8! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

**Mia's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night and snuck out of Eric's bed, while he was still fast asleep. Surprisingly, he had turned me down again earlier this night, but I didn't mind. I was happy that I'd been a bit too big of a mouthful for him to handle and the more he stopped liking me, the more I could feel that Elijah's witch had been successful when she removed the curse from me.

However, I still needed to get out of here and it wasn't exactly easy when the whole place was filled with dangerous werewolves. Sure, they might not be able to transform, but they were still armed with all sorts of lethal weapons that could probably take down even an Original.

Quietly, I left the bedroom though and managed to sneak to one of the windows that led me get a view of the streets of Bucharest and the park just outside the mansion where the werewolves could relax, enjoy the warm weather, and get some fresh air without having to worry about being attacked by vampires. The park was like a big garden and even had a pool and an outside training facility.

"Can't sleep?" someone asked quietly.

I turned around and saw Daniel Bӑlan – Eric's father and the leader of this pack. I didn't hate Daniel, but no matter how much he told me about his and my father's adventures together, then I still didn't feel that… satisfied. I felt like something was missing in my life that could never be replaced.

"No, Eric is snoring, but… I just miss my friends," I said honestly, knowingly that Daniel could tell if I was lying. He wasn't a young werewolf like Eric was and could tell if someone was lying. "And I… I think that I'm starting to regret joining you."

I knew that Daniel wouldn't be happy to hear that, but I had to try before Elijah and Damon made a rescue mission and was in danger of being killed. If Daniel had any humanity left in him, then he would let me go. And if not… well, then I would have to fight him and his pack to get out.

"It's normal to feel that way," he said calmly. "But Mia, we need you here. Soon the vampires will kill the rest of us and our species will be extinct. Not all vampires want to live a normal life amongst the humans. We need to stop those vampires and save ourselves from extinction."

I sighed. "I know, but… I feel like I'm just a weapon. I'm not. I'm a hybrid, yes. But I'm still partly human and I… I want a somewhat normal life where I don't have to fight anything supernatural or…"

"Don't you think we all want that? We're fighting, because we want to have a normal life where we don't have to fear of being killed by vampires just because we're werewolves. Mia, you can't ignore that we're in the middle of a war and if you don't choose a side, then you're going to get yourself killed like your parents did."

I gasped. Was that why my parents were killed? Because they didn't want to choose sides? I couldn't believe it. But it did make sense, because I remembered that Elijah was a good friend of both my parents and that they helped him even though he was an Original. Their enemy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to choose sides. This war has nothing to do with me!" I said and went to leave, but Daniel grabbed my arm and suddenly injected something that felt like a mixture of vervain, wolfsbane, and ordinary sedative.

It forced me fall asleep and before I knew it I was being taken to an unknown place. So this was what happened when you didn't follow his orders? You were sedated and trapped in a dungeon or cellar until you stopped fighting and chose to follow the orders blindly. No wonder my father wouldn't be a part of this pack and chose to leave. Daniel was bent on killing all vampires before they got to him.

When I finally woke up I caught the familiar scent of scotch, leather, and vampire in the air. I immediately opened my eyes and saw a blurry, but recognizable figure in front of me – chained to a chair with vervain-soaked chains and he had a collar around his neck with sharp wooden spikes that had cut his neck and made him bleed.

I gasped again when I recognized the torture device on Damon and tried running to him, but I soon found out that my wrist had been chained to the wall. The chain wasn't long enough to allow me to reach Damon, so I tried using all my strength to break the chain.

It wouldn't budge and it was burning my fingers, because it was soaked with vervain and wolfsbane. I might be a hybrid, but I wasn't an Original and definitely not completely immune to compulsion, vervain or wolfsbane. Particularly, the two last things still hurt me, but it wasn't lethal.

"Damon! Damon, wake up!" I cried instead.

I didn't know when they'd trapped him, but it looked like he had been here for many hours. Maybe that was why Eric changed his mind about going to the park with me. He was going with the others to trap Damon and possibly also the Originals.

"Mi… Mia?" Damon said hoarsely as he woke up.

He looked at me and smiled tiredly as if it was a bittersweet moment for him to see me again. It was. I tried getting as close as possible and could only reach the tip of his shoe.

"I can't reach you," I said. "Are you alright? I'm so, so, so sorry that I left. It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have–"

"No, you shouldn't, but there's no way in hell that I'm giving you up to a werewolf!" Damon said.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling and found new energy to try again. I tried breaking the chain again by transforming and this time it worked, but I had to focus very hard so I wouldn't attack Damon and lose control over myself. I walked up to Damon and began pulling in his chains as hard as I could. It worked! But now we both had to get out of the dungeon-like prison we were in and that wouldn't be easy. I could hear that the only door out of here was heavily guarded with werewolves and they were armed with weapons that could even hurt Elijah.

"Don't worry," Damon said, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't stop myself from liking his face out of pure excitement of seeing him. I wanted so badly to kiss him and hold him, but it was kindda hard when I was still in my werewolf form. "I'm going to take that as a kiss even though it wasn't that… delicious, but Elijah is soon on his way. This was a part of our plan."

A part of their plan? I wanted to laugh, but it came out as a growl instead and my tail was wagging eagerly. Damon chuckled softly and looked me in my eyes for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking right now. He was standing face to face with a werewolf. Last time he did that he was bitten by one and on the brick of dying.

"You better rest until he comes," he said and sat down with me in the dark corners of the dungeon. I lied down next to him and enjoyed the touch of his hand stroking my back. Now I knew how dogs felt, but instead of wanting to eat a juicy steak or bone, I wanted to eat Damon. He smelled so delicious like a… like a juicy steak! "I'm so going to kill Eric when I get out of here…"

I growled. I wanted to do that. It was me he cursed and raped. If he hadn't done that to me, then Damon and I would still be in Mystic Falls and preparing ourselves for our trip to Las Vegas on Damon's 168th birthday. I knew it was the wrong time to worry about this, but… I didn't have a gift for him yet. I actually had no clue of what he wanted besides me.

However, I stopped worrying about that when I suddenly heard screams coming from outside the dungeon. It sounded like someone's heart was ripped out and then the noise was replaced by silence.

I quickly rose to my feet and so did Damon as the door was kicked open by no other than Elijah. He signed for us to come with him and on our way out, I saw that the whole place was filled with smoke and the werewolves were trying to hit the attacking Originals, but they were too fast for them. I attacked a few werewolves too – mainly Tatiana – and bit almost managed to bite her head off, but Elijah yanked me away and forced me out of the mansion.

We all left Bucharest in a hurry and drove back to a private airport where we took Elijah's jet back. I didn't even know he had a private jet, but I was thankful since I had to transform back and was butt-naked. I borrowed some of Alice and Adrienne's clothes and occupied the seat next to Damon. I was freezing a bit, so Damon handed me his beloved leather jacket. It was stained with blood anyway and the rest of his clothing was dirty too.

"You think I'm a slut, don't you?" I asked without knowing why.

Damon looked confusedly at me, but then he realized what I was talking about and sighed. "Well… It's hard to forget that you slept with _him_, but… I can't hate you. Hell, if you knew how many times I'd cheated on my former girlfriends, then you wouldn't even be with me," he said. "But seriously – no, I don't think you're a slut. You do need to get me an extra gift now though."

I chuckled and slipped my arms around him, pressing my lips against his and ignoring the fact that we weren't alone in the jet. I didn't care. It felt like forever since I last had the chance to kiss him and if we hadn't been in a jet with six Originals, then I would most likely have jumped on him in a very… um… inappropriate way.

"I love you, Damon." I said and finally let go of him.

"I love you too, Mia," Damon said. "But we _really_ need to take a shower together when we get back."

Of course. I truly had missed Damon's slightly pervy and smartass comments. But I began thinking about my time with Eric and I remembered that I'd forgotten something very important in the house.

The book with information about my family.

"Elijah, we need to go back! I forgot–"

"This book?" Elijah asked, holding up _The__Lupei__descenden__ţă_.

I nodded and quickly grabbed it from him, then hugged him tightly and thanked all of them for rescuing me. Damon pulled me back to his embrace though, because not only had he missed me the most, but he also wanted to know what was in the book. I tugged myself close to him and opened the book, turning the page to a picture of my real parents that I'd found. They were only teenagers at the time the picture was taken, but it was enough for me.

"Wauw, your mom is hot! No wonder your dad fell for her…" Damon said, making me giggle a bit. "Your dad looks pretty awesome too. Like me. And _that_ is one nice leather jacket!"

"What is it with you and leather jackets?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Damon laughed and turned the page. He found a picture of _me_ that I definitely hadn't seen yet and on the picture I was only five years old. My grandparents were on the picture too and that reminded me of that I never got the chance to talk with them. But on the back of the Polaroid picture I found a number and underneath the number a message in Romanian was written.

"What does it say?" Damon asked curiously.

"Call us and we will come," I said. I wondered if they still used this number and quickly stole Damon's new phone before he could say anything. I needed to know, so I called and waited for them to answer. A little time went, but they finally answered and I heard a familiar old woman's voice. "Grandma? It's me, Matilda."

I heard a gasp from her and I knew for sure that she was my grandmother now. She quickly called for her husband and put me on speakers so I could talk with both of them.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	10. Las Vegas

**A/N: Hii, felt like updating again :D But I might end the sequel soon :'(**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

**Mia's POV:**

They were crazy.

They had to be, but then that would make me crazy too because I was actually listening to them. My grandparents and I talked for hours and I told them about everything that had happened, but when I told them that Klaus was now trapped inside a tomb, the only thing they had to say was that I should visit him and ask him about a woman named Matilda, which I found very odd since I didn't know anybody else besides myself whose name was that.

However, there were a couple of things I wanted to talk with Klaus about, so after having what felt like the world's longest conversation (more likely interrogation!) with Nathan and Ethan, I took the book of Klaus's legacy with me and went to the tomb.

Alone.

I knew that it was wrong of me to not tell this to anyone – particularly Damon whom I was going to Las Vegas with today – but Damon wouldn't be able to have a calm conversation with Klaus without wanting to kill him of many obvious reasons. I half-expected Klaus to be still furious at me, but when I pushed the big rock away I wasn't being yelled at. I just saw a tired, half-naked, and very dirty Klaus sit in the dark corner of the tomb and draw something in the sand.

"Klaus," I said and in a blink of an eye he suddenly stood in front of me, wearing nothing but a pair of ruined jeans that made him look like a modern version of a caveman. "You recognize this?"

I held up the book in front of him and saw a disturbing smile flash on his lips. Oh, he recognized it alright! I wondered if he had written down anything in it himself. I'd seen hundreds of different handwritings in the book and one of them must have belonged to one of my parents, because it looked a bit like mine.

"I've seen it a couple of times…" Klaus said, hoarsely and sat down with his back against the tomb's rocky walls. I wondered how he was able to live down here in the darkness. I would probably have gone mad after only a few days. "I'm presuming you got it from your grandparents?"

I shook my head and sat down, taking out a bottle of blood I also brought with me in case he was hungry. He didn't seem hungry right now, but then again… you could never really tell what Klaus was thinking or feeling. I let the bottle roll inside to him, but he didn't pick it up. He just looked at me.

"I… got it from Daniel Bӑlan. He probably got it from my dad before he died," I said and noticed that Klaus seemed to know who Daniel was. Of course he did. He _was_ the leader of a werewolf pack that might have been able to take him down before he became a hybrid. "I have a few questions about it… if you don't mind it?"

Now Klaus snorted. "Mind it? Do I look like I have a choice, Mia?" he asked sarcastically.

I sighed heavily and opened the book. A part of me kindda felt sorry for him. He was still family and I did lock him inside the tomb to rot all alone and cut off from the world. But I remembered what he'd done to me, to his family, and to millions of innocent people, and ignored the first thought.

"So far I've read that my family came to Romania in the 17th century… and that we originally came from a town in Eastern Europe near Germany. Correct?" I said.

Klaus nodded and seemed a bit eager to take a look at the book himself. I knew that it was very risky, but I trusted my instincts and pushed the book inside to him. He took it to him and looked at the page I'd found where there was a barely visible sketch of his whole family. He stared at it for a moment and traced a finger over his mother's face, then suddenly looked up and said something that made me completely speechless.

"You look just like her… Matilda," he said and then added. "That was her name. The werewolf I knocked up was named Matilda."

I didn't speak for a long time and just thought about what my grandparents had told me to do. So this was the Matilda they were referring to? They wanted Klaus to tell me about the woman he "knocked up" many years ago by accident. I'd often thought about why Elijah and his siblings hadn't killed me when I was what they were trying to stop Klaus from having. I was one of those hybrids that would disrupt the natural order and if I had a child, then he or she would too.

"How come I'm still alive?" I asked. "I mean, shouldn't I be dead for being your descendant? You did become the father of your own race and all…"

"Yes and no," Klaus said. "Yes, I did become the father of a new race, but you and the rest of your ancestors are nothing but… test subjects. Sure, you bear the hybrid gene, but you're not born hybrids. That's the error. You have to trigger both of your sides like you did and the reason why you have to do that is because Matilda was a werewolf. It messed up the genes."

"So my entire family – every one of my ancestors including me – is nothing but a mistake?"

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or offended by that. Klaus chuckled, but nodded and turned the page. He found a picture of his _other_ family. His werewolf family that was slaughtered by his own stepfather when he found out about his wife's affair.

"I heard that you and Damon are going to Las Vegas…" Klaus said, smirking mischievously in a way that made a shiver run down my spine. "Are you giving him two strippers as a present?"

I blushed, because I actually had considering giving him exactly that. Of course I wasn't going to allow him to sleep with them, but I didn't see any harm of him getting a lap dance as long as I got one too by a hot male stripper (one Damon wasn't going to hear anything about!).

"That's really none of your business, Niklaus," I said, knowingly that it would annoy him. "Now answer this question. Was my parents truly killed by vampires because they didn't want to choose sides or was it because of something else?"

Klaus laughed. He laughed loudly as if I'd just told him a very hilarious joke and it annoyed me immensely. I wanted to slap him, do anything to make him stop, but I wanted an answer and couldn't risk getting myself trapped in there too. He would kill me the second I got in.

"You want to hear something funny?" Klaus asked. I didn't answer, but he continued anyway. "The day you were born, your parents called me and asked me of something. They wanted to make a deal. If I helped them make it look like they were killed, then they would name you after my lovely Matilda and let me ask you of _any_ favor. You would have to do anything I asked you of. And you want to hear the really funny part about this, Mia?"

I was too shocked to say anything at all, so he just pushed the book back and leaned as close to me as he could, staring straight into my eyes with his blue ones.

"I made the deal with them and compelled you before I brought you to safety, which means that I can tell you to let me out of here and then you _have_ to do it."

My eyes widened in shock. I quickly moved away and closed the tomb again before he could tell me to release him. I didn't know if he was telling the truth, but if he was then that meant that my parents were still alive and that he _could_ get out whenever he wanted to. It definitely would explain why he was so calm to see me here and told me all those things. He was waiting for the right opportunity to order me to get him out.

Fearing that he might be able to order me to get him out anyway, I fled from the tomb and hurried back to the boarding house where I found Damon in the middle of packing his suitcase. I was panting a bit and as much as I tried to hide it, then I couldn't.

"Oh hell…" Damon muttered when he saw the look on my face. "Trouble again?"

I quickly shook my head. I didn't want to ruin Damon's birthday, but Damon didn't seem to believe me at all. He knew me all too well to see that I hadn't just seen a spider again.

"I talked with Klaus," I said. "He told me that my parents are still alive, but… I don't want to ruin your day so let's just forget what I said and–"

"_Mia_," Damon said sternly and walked up to me. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you went to see Klaus? And how do you even know that he told you the truth? He's a lying bastard!"

"I know, I know," I said. "But like I said. Let's just forget it and go to the airport as planned."

Damon hesitated, but he refused to spend another day worrying and especially on his birthday, so he chose to forget what I said and just pulled me in for a kiss.

"We better go now if we want to get to Las Vegas before noon." Damon said and I nodded in agreement.

We were planning to spend the whole weekend there and we were supposed to leave Mystic Falls yesterday, but my brothers wouldn't let me go at that time. I had to ask Elijah to help me convince them that nothing would happen. I was just going on a two days trip to Las Vegas and then I would come right back again.

It was strange to sit on the plane to Las Vegas and it wasn't only because I was sitting next to my vampire boyfriend and I was a mistake-of-a-hybrid, but also because I'd never been to Las Vegas before and I was both scared and excited about it at the same time. I grabbed Damon's hand and squeezed it a bit, making him chuckle and slip his arm around me instead.

"You're such a scared hybrid..." he teased. "Let's hope that we won't find a big spider in our hotel room. We _are_ staying at a hotel, right?"

The entire trip had been planned by me, Elena, and I got a little help from Stefan too, so of course we had found a nice hotel and booked a great suite that I was sure Damon was going to like.

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot to book us a hotel suit!" I lied, watching as Damon's face turned pale and the smile disappeared from his face. I burst into laughter and he realized that I was lying. "Calm down, Damon. I've got everything covered. Well, almost everything."

"Almost everything?" Damon repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Yup, almost everything. I still didn't know what to give him, because what do you give to a guy like Damon who was turning 168 years old? He definitely didn't need a new leather jacket – that was for sure! But... what then? A new car? A watch? Something naughty?

"You don't have to give me anything, Mia," Damon said, almost reading my thoughts. "I know it sounds cheesy, but… I'm just happy to have you in my life. I mean, you know what I am and don't care if I suddenly feel like drinking fresh human blood and when do I ever get the chance to sleep with a hybrid whenever I want to?"

That was right. Well, sort of. I didn't want Damon to kill anyone if he wanted fresh blood, because I knew how the urge to hunt could drive you crazy. I wanted to go hunting right now and maybe drain a couple of humans of their blood, but I was still on Stefan's diet and a part of me still repulsed human blood. It tasted great, yes, but it was too much for me to handle.

"You're a very lucky vamp, Damon. You've survived a werewolf bite, got out of a mansion filled with werewolves, and now… now you're going to Las Vegas with your hybrid girlfriend. Try imagining telling that to your parents in your old human life? I bet they would have freaked out."

Damon laughed and nodded. "And then they would have staked both of us, but I actually think my mom would have liked you… or well, your human side anyway!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Paranoid

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the wonderful and lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Here's chapter 11!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

**Mia's POV:**

"Now this is a suite fit for a vampire!" Damon said as he opened the door to our suite at the Bellagio.

I had booked the Salone Suite, which was a 853-square-foot "peaceful haven", as they called it in on their webpage. It had an inviting living area, as well as a spacious bathroom with a whirlpool tub, separate shower and deluxe spa products were accentuated by robes, slippers and nightly turn down service – to sum it all up, then it was indeed fit for a vampire.

Damon bowed before me and let me go inside first. I giggled and stepped in to the welcome marble foyer and walked over to the inviting seating area with couch and ottoman. Oh, how I wished right now that we could stay here for much longer than just two days!

"Take a look at that bed, my love!" Damon said, slipping his arms around my waist.

He pushed my hair out of the way and exposed my neck, kissing it teasingly and inhaling the scent of my skin. He made me take four showers when we got home from Bucharest, because of three reasons. 1. I was stinking of Eric. 2. I was covered in dirt and blood. 3. He just wanted to take a bath with me.

"You're thinking about having sex with me, aren't you, you perv?" I asked, looking up at Damon's smirk.

Damon chuckled and pushed my dress down. I knew that it was Damon birthday and all, but… I wanted to wait a bit before we had fun. So I turned around and stopped Damon from unclasping my bra. He groaned a bit, but it was a good thing that I stopped him, because we heard a knocking on the door and I recognized the person's scent. I quickly pulled my dress back on and opened the door.

"Elijah. Of course. Remind me of that I can't trust my brothers anymore," I said and let him inside. Damon _really_ wanted to complain or at least to get an explanation to what Elijah was doing here. "I presume that my brothers sent you here to keep an eye on us. Am I right?"

Elijah nodded and walked inside the suit, taking a look around before he turned to me again with a smile on his face.

"Your brothers merely suggested that me being here as your chaperone would be a good thing," he said. "You might be a hybrid, but you're still only 17 and you never know which kind of trouble Damon might get you in. I hear he has a rumor of pissing the wrong people off here."

I looked at Damon for confirmation and got it when he looked away out of embarrassment and irritation. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed.

"You won't be following us around, will you? Because I did not go all the way to Las Vegas on my birthday only to be followed around by a 1000 years old Original!" Damon said.

"Of course not. I will just be keeping an eye on you and making sure that _you,_ Damon, don't get yourself and Mia in trouble. Now if you will excuse me, then I'll go downstairs and have a drink with a certain someone named Lucinda…" Elijah said.

I frowned and looked confusedly at Damon, but when I looked back towards Elijah's direction he was gone. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, though, because I'd never seen Elijah with a woman before. But I was happy for him. He deserved to have a little fun too.

"Can my birthday get any worse?" Damon asked, lying down on the bed next to me.

Poor Damon. He really hadn't had a good day so far, had he? I turned to him and crawled on top of him, unbuttoning his black shirt and running my fingers through his wonderful, dark hair. He quickly shifted our positions and got on top of me.

"So what else do you have in mind for tonight, wolfie?" Damon asked as he kissed the side of my neck.

"Well… first off, how long are you going to call me a wolfie? I'm not just a werewolf anymore, remember?" I answered teasingly.

Damon chuckled. "Forever. Isn't that obvious?"

I sat up and could sense that Damon wanted to have a little fun under the covers as much as I did, so I gave in for temptation and continued kissing him. It really felt like a long time since I'd had the chance to make _real_ love with Damon and not just that rough, nasty, and very disappointing sex with Eric, and it felt even more right now that I was making love with the man I truly loved. Or should I say vampire?

Anyway, it was hard not to love Damon and even harder to forget his skills in bed. I still remembered my first time with him and surely hadn't forgotten how wild it got. But the most important thing about us sleeping together was that Damon could handle me while Eric couldn't.

God… now I was comparing them again! It was driving me crazy. I shook the thought away and focused solely on Damon, who was laying naked right under me. But of course something had to ruin our moment and that something was that someone else was knocking on the door now. Damon quickly rolled me under him and forced me to stay. He had waited a long time and wasn't going to back out now.

Such a sex addict…

When we finally finished and I got my underwear and a rope on, I went to see who was at the door and became very flushed when I saw Stefan and Elena here. They were both flushed too, but Damon didn't care if they heard us. He was satisfied now.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying to suppress a smile.

It was kindda funny and Elena thought so too, because she burst into laughter while Stefan shook his head of us.

"We thought we would join you since it _is_ Damon's birthday and… I… um… have a couple of things I need to take care of." Stefan said.

I frowned and looked confusedly at Stefan, but Damon quickly got up, pulled on his boxer shorts, and joined me at the door. He didn't seem surprised to see his brother and Elena here and it made me suspect that _he_ invited them here for a reason other than just his birthday. Were they up to something? Something that involved Elijah having to be here?

"Did you remember…?" Damon began secretively and Stefan nodded before he could finish.

"So… Mia, you want to go for a walk and take a look around?" Elena asked, drawing the attention away from them almost on purpose.

"Yeah… sure, I just… have to get dressed." I said.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and was dressed in only a few seconds, and then left the suite with Elena. We went downstairs to the pool and just sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping our feet in the cool water and watching the other guests have fun.

"Is Eric here?" I asked worriedly. "You can tell me if he is, Elena."

"What? No! He's not here. Or… well, not that we know of." Elena said.

I looked suspiciously at her. "But then why are you here? I mean, besides Damon's birthday? I know that there's another reason for you guys to be here too."

"Mia, nothing is going on. We're just here to celebrate Damon's birthday and nothing more. You're starting to become too paranoid, girl!"

Elena laughed, so I blushed and hid my face behind my hands. Maybe I was starting to get paranoid… It wasn't my fault. I'd been through so many things the last few weeks and months and… and I was just mentally and physically tired.

"Relax, Mia. We're in Las Vegas! We can have fun, go shopping, and maybe hit the spa later if you want to."

I looked at Elena and just started to cry. I was crying because I was feeling truly happy, but I was also partly scared and feared that I was going to lose this happiness. I really did love Damon. More than anything in this world in fact and he had changed my life in so many ways.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Elena. I can't imagine what would have happened if you, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan hadn't let me in. And now I'm getting all emotional. Sorry." I said and wiped the tears away.

"It's okay, Mia. You really are a good friend and an even better girlfriend. Even Stefan can't remember ever seeing Damon so happy about anyone like he is with you. He deserves to have someone who loves him as much as you do and who won't toy with his emotions like Katherine did." Elena said.

I nodded. I remembered that he'd been in love with that vampire Rose and that he was really broken down when she died. I also remembered hearing that he spent 145 years obsessing with getting Katherine back. And then there was also that little confession of his when he was dying where he told me that he used to be in love with Elena.

The last part still hurt a little bit, but I guessed that we were even now. I knew that Damon hadn't cheated on me, but he had used me as a replacement for a while. Now I wasn't the replacement anymore and I was very thankful for that.

"Let's change the subject. What are you planning to give Damon?" Elena asked curiously.

"Oh, God! Don't remind me about that. To be honest, then I don't have a gift for him yet. I don't know what Damon wants besides you-know-what and I really want to give him a proper gift." I answered hesitantly.

Elena's eyes widened a bit, but she sighed in relief when Stefan came and joined us at the pool. I wondered where Damon was, but didn't ask because I needed to talk with Stefan alone. I needed to ask him if he knew what Damon wanted.

"Stefan, do you know what I can give Damon? I mean, besides showing up in sexy lingerie."

Stefan became a bit flushed because he probably remembered what happened a few minutes ago, but he thought a little about it and… sadly, he came up with nothing too.

I was so screwed. Being a girlfriend was hard! "Well, I actually do have a suggestion in mind…" Elena said, smiling in a way that both scared and relieved me.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. Memorable

**A/N: Hii, my lovely readers!**

**Here's chapter 12!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

**Mia's POV:**

"This is crazy. Very, very and utterly crazy, Elena. I can't do this. What if I get too nervous and–"

"_Mia,_ you want to give Damon a proper gift he won't forget?" Elena asked sternly, making me blush and sigh.

"Of course I want to! I just… I don't think I can sing in front of so many people. And then to Damon…"

Elena crossed her arms and looked firmly at me. I finally gave up, took a deep breath, and walked out on the stage at the local bar we were visiting tonight. We had been out eating, gambling a bit, and now we were at this bar where people could go up on the stage and sing. Damon thought that Elena and I were just going to the ladies' room and when he saw Elena return alone and me walk up on that stage, I saw his face turn slightly pale. He definitely didn't expect _this_ from me.

"Hi, everybody," I said shyly and tried focusing solely on Damon, so I wouldn't feel so nervous. He was starting to smile and it helped me calm my nerves down. "Firstly, I want to say happy birthday to my boyfriend, Damon. I know that you hate cheesy couples, but… I really love you and this is the only way I can express just how much I love you, so please bear over with me."

Damon chuckled and shook his head a bit of me, but he leaned back and enjoyed my gift for him. I nodded to the man, who was in charge of the cover band, and then started singing as beautifully as I could to _Me & U_ by Cassie.

It was a very sexy song so of course I had to turn the "heat" up a bit and maybe make some of the other guys in the room stare maybe a little too long while their girlfriends became angry and maybe a little bit jealous. I didn't care about what the others thought, because I was only focusing on Damon and since it was his 168th birthday today, then I had to make it memorable.

"_You've been waiting so long. I'm here to answer your call. I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all. I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you. I know them other guys, they been talking 'bout the way I do what I do. They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true. They know you're the one I wanna give it to. I can see you want me too. Now, it's me and you. It's me and you, now. I've been waiting (Waiting). Think I wanna make that move, now. Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it). It's me and you, now. I've been waiting. Think I wanna make that move, now. Baby, tell me how you like it…_"

I didn't know what it was, but while I was singing I saw a glimpse in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. It was almost like love, but in another form. It was hard to explain and this was going to sound so cheesy, but I felt like Damon and I could take on about everything together. We were almost made for each other even though we did have our differences in the beginning. I remembered that night when he entered my dream and I almost slept with him, I remembered all those times I wanted to hit him or kill him, and I mostly remembered the day Damon and I made love for the first time.

When I was done singing and people were surprisingly giving me a standing ovation (mostly the men), Damon turned to Stefan and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear because of all the clapping and whistling. I wanted to know what that man was up to, because I was starting to get very frustrated with his and Stefan's constant secrecy.

"That was great! I knew you could do it!" Elena said as I walked down from the stage and walked towards their table.

"Thanks! But… do you know what Damon and Stefan are talking with each other about? I keep seeing them whisper things to each other and it's starting to freak me out." I said.

Elena's cheeks became flushed for some reason and she suddenly walked off towards Damon, whispering something in his ear that sounded like "she's getting suspicious", which only made me more suspicious. So something _was_ going on! I knew it!

But… what?

What could they possibly be up to?

"Mia, that was amazing! You've definitely made yourself worthy of being my full-time girlfriend!" Damon said, slipping his arms around me.

I smiled brightly and felt his lips press against mine, but I also felt something else that made me chuckle and look down.

"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?" I teased, making Damon look down and blush.

Now _that_ surprised me. Damon rarely blushed, so why would he be blushing about something like that? God, if he didn't tell me what he was hiding soon, then I was going to force the truth out of him one way or the other.

"You want to go for a little walk? Alone?" Damon asked all of a sudden.

I nodded and told Elena and Stefan that we would meet them at the Bellagio. We walked down the streets of Las Vegas and saw all kinds of strangely dressed people. Most of them were friendly, but there were a few of them that made me hold Damon's arm tighter and tug myself closer to him. I still had human reflexes and forgot that I was a hybrid, but Damon didn't mind. He wanted to protect me even though I didn't need protection.

"So… are you going to tell me what you and Stefan are up to?" I asked as we were on our way to the Bellagio.

Damon hadn't said a word since we left the bar and he hadn't even commented on my gift, which made me worry that he was going to break up with me or something. Maybe he just couldn't look past the fact that I went to Bucharest with Eric or maybe… maybe he'd grown tired of me.

Okay, now I was just starting to become stupid. Of course he wasn't going to dump me. I mean, why take me to Las Vegas then? Why even sleep with me? And why share the secret with Stefan and Elena?

"What makes you think that we're up to anything?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged. "It's just… you've been whispering and acting so… strange all day. And I heard Elena tell you that I was starting to get suspicious. So are you up to something?" I answered.

Damon took a deep breath and stopped walking. I stopped too and placed myself in front of him, trying to read the troubled facial expression he was showing. I had no clue of what he was thinking right now, but whatever it was then it was something really big.

"Is this about Klaus and my parents? Because if it is, then I'm sorry I went to him. I just wanted some answers and–"

"It's not about Klaus or your parents," Damon interrupted and sounded a bit frustrated. I feared that it was me who was frustrating him and took a step back, hugging myself tightly and preparing myself for the worst case scenario. "Mia, I… This is so unbelievable. Why can't I say it? I really love you and…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Damon quickly shook his head and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Mia. I'm being such an idiot. I just want to say that I love you. More than you could possibly imagine. You're probably confused right now, am I right?"

I nodded. "Very. You're not dying, are you?"

Damon shook his head again and took something out from his pocket. As soon as he got down on one knee, I became speechless and felt like I was going to faint. I never _ever_ imagined that Damon would want to… and then with me! It didn't make any sense at all.

"First of – no I'm not crazy or losing my mind," Damon said, smirking teasingly. "I… I've just had a lot to think about after a certain someone kidnapped you and I realized something that even shocked me. What I'm trying to say is that… I want to marry you, Mia. I know that I'm a vampire and that we can't have procreate, but really want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. You're my perfect fit – as cheesy as it sounds – but… it's how I feel. So… do you want to marry me, Mia Lupei?"

I had to take a deep breath and sit down on a nearby bench before I fainted. This was all too surreal and I had a hard time comprehending what Damon had just said to me. I knew that he'd fallen hard for me, but I didn't expect it to be _that_ hard. I mean, this was Damon for God's sake! He was a notorious bad boy, a real Casanova, and he had never had a serious relationship before he met me.

"Before you answer, Matilda, then I think that I need to say something first…" I suddenly heard a slightly familiar voice say.

Damon and I both looked up and I felt my heart stop when I recognized the man. He was 17 years older now, but I recognized the dark blond hair, the familiar pair of blue eyes, and the way he was dressed. He still looked like a bad boy and still had his accent, but he had gotten a few more tattoos and I noticed my tattooed name on one of his arms.

"Aren't your boyfriend supposed to ask for my blessings first?"

I didn't know why I did what I did, but I suddenly snapped and threw the bench at the man. I felt like wanting to kill him, but Damon recognized him too and forced me to relax before I did something he thought I would regret.

Maybe I would, but that didn't change the fact that this man… my father Gabriel… was allowed to show up in my life after faking his and my mom's death and making that deal with Klaus.

"So it is true then?" I asked, my fists clenched and my heart pounding rapidly. "You made a deal with Klaus and… and made me think that…"

I shook my head and shook my head of him, while he remained calm. He expected me to react this way even though he didn't seem to have expected me to throw a bench at him.

"Matilda, please let me explain before you leave," Gabriel said and walked towards me. He went to touch me, but I punched him in his face instead, surprising not only Damon but also my dad. He deserved it though. It was partly his fault that his second cousins were dead. If they hadn't made that deal with Klaus and faked their death, then I wouldn't have been sent to them and they wouldn't have died. "Okay… I deserved that one, but is there some place where we can talk about this? Alone?"

I punched my dad again and wanted to leave with Damon, but Elijah stopped me and I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was the one who had contacted my dad. He _knew_ my parents weren't dead.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	13. Poker With Damon

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Here's chapter 13!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

**Mia's POV:**

"Mia, please listen to me for five minutes. That's all I'm asking for," Gabriel said pleadingly. I snorted and looked towards Damon and Elijah, who stood about six feet away from us. I was furious of meeting my father like this and then right when Damon proposed to me. He ruined the proposal, ruined Damon's birthday, and he definitely ruined my mood. "I'm sorry I appeared like this after so many years, but Elijah told me that you need my help. I heard that you've met Daniel and his pack."

I was still mad at my dad, but I finally looked him in his eyes and tried having a conversation with him without punching him in his face.

"It's all you and mom's fault, you know. If you hadn't made that deal with Klaus, then Nathan and Ethan's parents wouldn't be dead. They died trying to protect me." I retorted.

My dad sighed heavily and sat down next to me on the bench opposite the one I threw at him. He took his jacket off because he noticed that I was cold and put it on me, revealing more tattoos on his arms. I saw a tattoo of my mom's name and a date of when she was born and… died. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as soon as I saw that tattoo and my dad noticed that.

"A few years after we left you with my second cousins, we were on the run and we… we argued a lot. Your mom left me for a human, but later I found out that he was a hunter and he'd… killed her."

"Why did you let her leave you?"

I had to ask. It was probably his fault too that she also died. "I tried to stop her. Believe me, I did. But she was tired of running and she missed you so much. She wanted a normal life and I couldn't give her that. We were only teenagers when we fell in love, Mia. We didn't know better and then when your mom got pregnant…"

I could hear the pain and sadness in my dad's voice and knew that he was lonely. He had been on the run ever since he made the mistake of making my mom pregnant. I almost wished that they hadn't chosen to keep me, because it felt like I'd only caused problems by being alive.

"I know that you'll never be able to forgive me, but I truly am sorry about everything I've done. I shouldn't have made that deal with Klaus or sent you to stay with my cousins. I thought that I was doing the right thing to protect you from Daniel and the vampires, but… I was so wrong…"

Gabriel sighed heavily. He looked towards Damon, who was definitely eavesdropping on our conversation right now. I didn't care though. I wanted him to hear everything.

"Let me at least help you with your problems. I want to help and you deserve to have a good life."

I shrugged and looked down at the engagement ring. I kindda understood why my mom wanted a normal life, but as tempting it was to go back to the life I had before I became a hybrid or even a werewolf, then I didn't want that kind of life, because that meant that Damon wouldn't be a part of my life and I wouldn't have met my best friends or my ancestors.

"Dad, I forgive you for making the deal and I really could need your help, but… how do I get out of the deal? I don't want Klaus to use me to get out of the tomb we trapped him in and–"

"Wait-what? You trapped Klaus in a tomb?" Gabriel almost exclaimed.

I nodded. "I fought him and tricked him into going in to the tomb. Elijah and his siblings got some help from some witches and they… trapped him," I said, making my dad's eyes widen a bit more. He had clearly not been informed about that. "Let's just take one thing first and then focus on Klaus when we get back to Mystic Falls."

My dad nodded in agreement and took the engagement ring from me. He looked at it for a moment and I wondered if he ever asked my mom of marrying him. I had a strong feeling of that he had and he was probably turned down by the way he looked at it.

"So… you fell for a vampire? And then the infamous Damon Salvatore…" Gabriel laughed a bit and handed me the ring back. "Do you love him?"

I nodded and felt my cheeks become flushed and my heart began pounding faster and faster. I really did love Damon and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"We've been through a lot, but… I know that he's my perfect fit and he kept a promise he made to me about him not breaking my heart like my previous boyfriends have." I said.

My dad laughed again and leaned back on the bench. "You heard that Damon? She's saying yes and you've got my blessings too."

I saw a smirk on Damon's lips and he quickly ran up to us with his vampire speed. He and my dad locked eyes for a moment and they were both smirking smugly in a way that made me want to roll my eyes. They truly both were bad boys…

"Dear God, this is so weird…" I muttered, making them look at me. I giggled and looked at Damon. "But yes, Damon. I do want to marry you."

I slipped the ring on my finger and got up, hugging Damon tightly. My dad coughed loudly as a signal for us to stop, but I ignored him and tugged myself close to Damon's body. My dad shook his head of us and broke us apart on purpose.

"Damon, my eternal son-in-law, I really think that we two should get us a drink and maybe play a little poker. I want to get to know the vampire who is going to marry my daughter!" he said cheerfully and dragged Damon inside to the casino.

I was left with Elijah and didn't know whether to be worried or calm about my dad playing poker with Damon. Elijah seemed anxious about it too even though it was hard to tell when he rarely showed any emotions.

"We should keep an eye on them…" Elijah suggested and I nodded in agreement, but I stopped Elijah before he could walk inside too.

"I… I want to say thank you for contacting my dad. I'm sad to hear that my mom is dead, but… at least I have one parent." I said.

Elijah smiled weakly and escorted me inside to the casino. We met up with Stefan and Elena at the blackjack table and joined them, while Damon and my dad were playing poker at another table a few feet away from us. They were probably both going to win over the others, but I truly didn't know which one of them would actually win all the money in the end.

"If I knew how to play poker I would be sitting with them and keeping a good eye on them, but sadly I can't do that," I said, making Elena giggle a bit. "I'm serious! I'm really anxious of what they're going to do. They're both bad boys and… really arrogant."

"Don't worry, Mia. I'm sure they'll behave," Stefan said. "But if they don't then we'll scold them for you if you don't do it first."

I laughed and took a sip of my third glass of scotch this night. But I couldn't stand the waiting and when Damon and my dad began being surrounded by supermodel-looking women with big boobs and fake nails, I couldn't take it anymore. I left the table and walked up to the poker table, stealing the empty seat between Damon and my dad before a blond-haired girl did and kissed Damon on his cheek right in front of the women.

"Someone's getting jealous…" Damon muttered teasingly.

"Oh, shut up! How would you feel if I was surrounded by a group of hot guys?" I said quietly.

"She's right about that, Damon." Gabriel said, but he was enjoying his company.

I rolled my eyes of him and looked at Damon's cards. He was close of having a… straight flush, was it? I didn't know what my dad had, but my dad had something else that didn't have anything with poker to do. He took out two expensive cigars. Oh my God…

"Look what I've got, Damon!" my dad said cheerfully and handed Damon one of them. I glared at my dad, but he ignored my glare. "Oh, c'mon Mia! We're just celebrating your engagement."

"With cigars? Well, have fun with that, because I'm going to bed now. Alone," I said and leaned down to Damon's ear to whisper. "Don't expect to get lucky tonight, birthday boy."

Damon groaned and tried stopping me from leaving, but I was already gone and went back up to our suite alone. I was tired and _wanted_ to be alone for an hour.

But I didn't go to bed immediately and first took a bath in the suite's beautiful Italian marble bathtub. It was nice getting to relax and just enjoy the fact that I was now engaged with Damon. He really had surprised me when he asked me to marry him and it still felt like it had just been a dream.

A half hour passed by and when Damon returned, stinking of cigar smoke and looking pretty drunk, he undressed and wanted me to join him in the whirlpool tub. I did, but very reluctantly since he did annoy me a bit earlier tonight.

"Do you want to know who won?" Damon asked, smirking smugly.

"Well, since you're smirking like that, then I'm guessing you did. Did you get to bond with my dad?" I answered teasingly.

Damon nodded and leaned down to kiss me, but he lost his balance and fell down under the water instead. I chuckled and pulled him back up to me, pressing my lips against his. I wanted to stay in Las Vegas for two weeks more, because it truly was a magical place.

"Were you serious about me not getting lucky tonight?" Damon asked, moving me so I sat on top of him.

I thought that I would get used to being naked and so close to Damon, but I hadn't yet and it didn't help that Damon had that… _astonishing_ body of his.

"Well, since you did propose to me, then I think I can make an exception…" I said flirtatiously.

Damon grinned and pulled me closer to him, kissing me passionately in a way that he'd never kissed me before. It made me lose my breath and he made me forget everything that had happened the last few months. The only thing I remembered was the unforgettable memories I had of us two. I _never_ thought that I would feel that strongly about a person, but I did and it was simply magnificent.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	14. Derek

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the awesome reviews! :D**

**Here's chapter 14!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

**Mia's POV:**

I woke to the smell of something delicious in the air. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a slightly hangover Damon sit next to me with a tray with breakfast. I figured that he'd called room service while I was still alive, but I also noticed that he had a glass of animal blood ready for me and wondered which animal he'd killed to get it. It was definitely fresh – so much I could tell.

"You know how hard it is to catch squirrels around here?" Damon asked, handing me the glass.

I shook my head and sat up, taking a sip I strongly needed. It had been a while since I'd last had any animal blood, but the squirrel Damon had caught in the parks didn't exactly taste that good.

"Yuck! It tastes horrible. Let me have some of yours!" I said.

Damon chuckled and poured a little human blood in my drink that he'd brought with him on the trip. I tried taking another sip and this time it tasted a little better. As long as I didn't drink too much human blood, then I thought that I was going to survive the next couple of days without craving for more and ending up killing everyone in Las Vegas.

"Now that I've given you some of my blood, then can I have some of your own blood? You bit me last night when we were getting all hot and steamy," Damon said. I giggled by the memory of our night together and bit my wrist open, letting him drink my curative blood. "Thanks, love. Now you do remember that we're engaged, right?"

I nodded and looked at the ring on my finger. It was so stunning and it reminded me of how hard Damon had fallen for me. It was probably just as strange for him to be engaged when he was so used to be the eternal Casanova.

"It's sad that we have to go home tomorrow morning," I said. "I don't want to leave this place and go back to… _him_."

"Me neither, but Eric and his pack will find us here too," Damon said. He was right. If they were able to find me in Mystic Falls, then they were able to find me here too. "But until we go back, then I think we should enjoy this day together."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss Damon, but I was interrupted by a knock on our door. We both groaned, but Damon got his pants on and opened the door, revealing his younger brother.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Elena and I are going out on sightseeing and wondered if you wanted to join us?" Stefan said.

"As _tempting_ as it sounds, then Mia and I are staying here," Damon said sarcastically and I could tell that he was fighting the urge to say something pervy about 'sightseeing'. "But we'll meet at the casino tonight?"

Stefan nodded and after he'd left, Damon went back to me.

"Let me guess. You're going to go 'sightseeing' under the covers with me, aren't you?" I asked teasingly.

Damon nodded and gave me that kiss I wanted. But as much fun as it was to sleep with Damon, then I didn't want to do it all day. I needed to get some fresh air.

"Can't we go somewhere else? I need to stretch my legs and not in the way you want to," I said, making Damon sigh. "C'mon! Please, please, please, please, _pretty_ please!"

"Okay, alright!" Damon said. "Where do you want to go then?"

I shrugged. I didn't know Las Vegas that well. "What about going shopping?" I asked.

Damon groaned now because shopping was not one of the things he planned to do here. I sighed and tried thinking of something else.

"We could just go for a walk and then go to whatever place we find interesting."

Damon thought a little about that and then smiled. "Carpe Diem, it is."

I chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. We finished our breakfast and got dressed, but as we walked down the streets and passed some of the clothing stores, I couldn't stop myself from entering them and taking a look around, which annoyed Damon immensely. He didn't complain, though, when we went to a clothing store that sold sexy lingerie.

Figures…

However, when we were on our way back to the hotel I saw my dad talking with a woman that I could tell was a witch. She didn't exactly hide it either, but she seemed strong and like she was in love with my dad. I knew that my dad was never going to have my mom again, but it felt so strange to see him with another woman and then a witch.

"What is he talking with her about?" Damon asked curiously.

I tried tuning in on their conversation and could hear their faint voices talk about me. About the deal my parents made with Klaus and about how they feared that Klaus would get out if I returned to Mystic Falls. My dad was asking the woman – Luce – if she knew a way to get out of the deal without killing me. I wanted to know if she did, so I walked a little closer to them and listened carefully to what she said next. She said that there was a way, but it was of course very dangerous. She would have to make my vampire side dormant, because Klaus's compulsion wouldn't work on a werewolf. The method wasn't perfect and I could risk dying, but it was better than nothing.

"You're not seriously going to trust her, are you?" Damon asked.

"No, not yet, but Klaus will find a way to lure me out to him," I answered. "He could make one of his followers kidnap my brothers."

"Oh… But then you won't be able to defend yourself from the pack."

I sighed. "It's a sacrifice I have to make."

Damon groaned.

I sighed again. "I know you don't like it, but I'm not meant to be a hybrid. I'm only 17."

"Yeah, but you did piss an entire pack with dangerous weapons off…"

I was starting to get very annoyed and frustrated. Today was supposed to be a calm day with Damon, but every time we were just starting to relax things like this would happen.

"I want to go back to the hotel," I said. "I didn't go to Las Vegas to worry about stuff like that."

Damon sighed heavily and pulled me in for a hug. He kissed me on my forehead and tugged me close to me. I wanted to stay in Damon's embrace forever and just ignore all the problems, but I knew that I had to deal with them eventually.

"You want to go try the slot machines?" Damon asked.

I nodded and walked back to the Bellagio with Damon. He took me to some of the slot machines and after failing in winning anything the first five times, he took me to the roulette instead. I'd always wanted to try the roulette and I got an idea of what we could bet besides the chips. If I won the first round, then Damon had to give me a massage and if he won, then I had to go up on the stage and sing a song of his choice in front of everyone.

As we waited to see who had won, another person joined the table and when I took a quick glance at him, I recognized him immediately. I blushed and was about to leave, but he caught my gaze and smirked in that old, familiar way that used to make me melt. It wasn't Eric, but another one of my ex-boyfriends – the one I broke an arm on. His blond hair was shoulder-long now and his gray-blue eyes were the same, but he had a few more tattoos now and looked about 20 now.

"I never imagined finding you here, Mia," Derek said and he glanced at Damon when Damon sent him a venomous glare. Damon and I might be engaged now, but he was being more territorial than ever, ever since he met Eric. "You must be her new boyfriend. I'm surprised to see that she hasn't broken anything on you yet."

"Really? And who exactly are you?" Damon asked, smirking smugly.

"Derek," my ex said. "I'm Mia's ex. She didn't tell you?"

Damon looked at me and frowned a bit, but he tried staying calm. I could feel his hand tightening a bit around my waist.

"Derek, how's your arm?" I asked calmly.

Derek chuckled and placed five chips on red 12 after I won the first round. I placed four chips on red 9, while Damon put seven on 10 black.

"It's fine, thank you. But I do miss hanging out with you. You know, when you weren't that scary and tried breaking my arm." Derek said.

Damon's arm tightened even more around me. "Yeah, well that was a year ago. Get over it. But before Damon gets annoyed, then I'd better introduce you to him. Derek, this is my fiancé Damon Salvatore. And… well, Damon you already know who Derek is." I said.

Derek went to shake Damon's hand, so of course Damon took it and smirked smugly as he was almost breaking Derek's _human_ hand. Eric might have been a werewolf, but Derek certainly wasn't.

"That's quite a handshake there," Derek said and laughed. "But congratulations with the engagement. By the way… did you happen to meet your ex Eric a while ago?"

I frowned now, trying to understand how Derek knew about Eric. Damon was suspicious about that too and Derek saw that.

"Don't worry, I know what you are, but I'm not after you. I'm after Eric. You see… Eric and I have unfinished business." he said.

"Unfinished business? And what again are you?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Derek smirked when he won the second around and said. "A werewolf hunter."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	15. Territorial

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews :D**

**IMPORTANT: I've got some bad news. I've decided to end this story soon :'( I know it sucks, but my muse is starting to leave me again (that annoying little bitch!)**

**But here's chapter 15!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

**Mia's POV:**

"I don't care if he's a werewolf hunter or not! I don't trust him! I don't trust any of your exes and you know why?" Damon said when we got to our suite. I rolled my eyes instead of answering. "Because they were all douche bags who broke your heart!"

"Well, to be fair then I _was_ only dating Derek for a couple of weeks," I said. "I only broke his arm because he was pushing me to sleep with him when I wasn't ready."

Damon rolled his eyes now and joined me in the bed. I knew that Damon was just worried that Derek might be up to something too and that I might still have feelings for him like I had with Eric, but I'd learned from my mistakes and loved Damon more than everything. That was why I said yes to marry him and went with Klaus so he could have the cure.

I crept up to Damon and pushed him down onto the bed, taking a seat on his waist and holding his arms down so he _had_ to listen to me.

"Damon, I love you. _I_ love _you_. But we need all the help we can get, so if Derek wants to then… well, then we should ask of his help." I said.

Damon groaned and sat up, arms sliding around my back. "I know, but… I still don't trust him. He seems like a douche bag…"

"Oh, he _is_ a douche bag! But even if we ended up together in some odd way, then it wouldn't last for long and you know why that is."

Damon smirked. Of course he knew why. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Sometimes I really couldn't believe that I was Damon's fiancée. I mean, when I first got to Mystic Falls I hated him with such passion and wanted to rip his head off, but somehow I ended up falling hard for him.

However, before we could enjoy each other in our special way, we heard a knock on the door and could both hear that it was Derek. Damon groaned, told me to stay horny (yes, he actually said that!), and went to open the door. I watched the two men seize each other up like men normally did and wanted to throw a pillow at them.

"What do you want, _Derek_?" Damon asked, smirking smugly like always.

"I want to talk with Mia. It'll only take two minutes, _Damon_." Derek answered, flashing one of his disturbing, but alluring smiles.

"Well, if you want to talk with her, then talk."

Damon stepped aside and revealed me on the bed. I waved awkwardly and stepped off the bed, walking up to the two men.

"It's kindda private, so if you don't mind…?"

"I'll be back in a minute…" I said and walked out to the hallway with Derek.

He took me a little farther away from my suite and then took something out of his pocket that surprised me. It was my old necklace – the one my mom-well _adoptive_ mother gave to me when I was five. The silver necklace had a locket and inside it was a picture of my adoptive parents. I thought I'd lost it, but apparently I hadn't. I'd just forgotten it at Derek's place.

"Wow… Thank you so much! Where did you find it?"

"On the roof of my apartment. You dropped it there the night you spend the night at my place. I thought you might want it back…" Derek said.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. He'd earned a hug for not tossing the necklace out after what I did to him. I ended the hug quickly, though, because I knew that I had to be careful with my exes.

"Damon is really lucky to still have you. And then as his fiancée…" He smiled weakly and shrugged. "Well, I better get going. A poker table is waiting for me downstairs."

Derek went to leave, but I quickly stopped him. "I need to ask you of something. I… I've been wondering if you wanted to come with us to Mystic Falls and help us fight Eric's pack. I could really need your help."

I could tell that Derek wanted to help, but something was bothering him and I had a bad feeling that this was about me being with Damon now.

"Mia, I really do want to help you, but… I can't be around you without missing what we had. I know that it was my own fault that it ended the way it did, but you know how it is with exes and old feelings."

For fuck sake! What was it with my exes and still being in love with me after they treated me like crap? But even though Derek clearly still had feelings for me, then I didn't feel the same way about him anymore. We had a great time, yes, but that was about it.

"Derek, I understand how you feel, but I… I can't and won't leave Damon. Not again. I love him so much that it almost hurts. Besides, I'm not the same Mia I was a year ago and most importantly then I'm a hybrid." I said.

Derek's eyes widened. "A hybrid? How is that possible?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, but, Derek, it would never work out between us. I like you as a friend, but that's about it."

Derek sighed now and scratched his head a bit. "Well, I'll _try_ helping you as much as I can and come with you to Mystic Falls, but if I have to go then promise me that if you ever break up with Damon, then you'll give me a chance first."

I giggled. "Sure! Why not?"

He smiled and gave me one last hug and handed me his number, then went downstairs and left me in the hallway. I went back to the suite and found Damon waiting on the bed. He looked anxious, but of course with him being Damon and all, then he tried to hide it.

"You didn't eavesdrop on us?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"Of course not. I trust you," Damon answered. "But what did he want to talk with you about?"

"He wanted to give me this…" I showed Damon the locket and the picture of my adoptive parents inside it. "And he also said that he still had feelings for me, but I told him that I love you and that I don't have feelings for him anymore. He eventually agreed to help us anyway."

"Oh…" Damon wasn't pleased with that. "So he loves you too?"

I nodded and sensed that Damon was really worried about this. Eric had been in love with me too and… well, that didn't turn out good. I sat down next to Damon and took his hands in mine, stroking his cheek gently and looking him into his eyes.

"Damon, tell me how I can convince you to stop worrying about my exes. I would do _everything_ to make you happy and to show you just how much I love you." I said.

"Everything?" Damon repeated.

I nodded and before I knew it, Damon and I were at a chapel in Las Vegas where people could get married. It wasn't exactly how I planned to get married, but I might as well do it. The ceremony went pretty quickly and even though this was very spontaneously done, then I couldn't help but feel happy that we did it. This would change so many things and our love would be sealed on paper.

But when we left the chapel as a married couple, we ran into Elijah who of course had been following us and making sure that nothing happened to me. He saw the marriage license that Damon had compelled the woman at the Marriage Bureau to give us (since he didn't have a proper ID and I was only 17). I blushed and looked up at my _husband_, who seemed to have forgotten everything about Derek and all our other problems.

"Congratulation," Elijah said nonchalantly. "But if I were you, then I would not tell this to your father, Mia."

I nodded understandingly and looked up at Damon again. "You truly are a fool. You know that, right?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, I know… now c'mon, love. If I remember correctly, then it's time for our honeymoon to begin!" Damon answered just as teasingly.

Of course… I didn't mind it, though, because now Damon was officially mine. Muhahaha! Okay, maybe that was a little too much (!)

Anyway, we got back to the hotel and were on our way to our suite when we ran into Stefan and Elena, who were looking for us. I wondered if we should tell them that we just got married and looked questioningly at Damon, but he looked questioningly at me for an answer.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Um… well, to make a long story short then we're going on our honeymoon now!" I said and felt Damon yank me inside our suite.

He had been getting impatient and wanted to go on our honeymoon too. I knew that when he dragged me to the chapel, he had been feeling territorial and wanted me to himself, but I didn't care. I wanted the same thing and _if_ – God forbid it if it happened – any of us died, then we would still have the memory of this crazy trip to Las Vegas.

"I knew that there was a reason to why I love you so much."

Damon chuckled and pushed me down on the bed, kissing me hungrily and enjoying every minute of our time together. I figured that he too had been thinking about what _could_ happen when we got home and enjoyed the time too. It had been a long time since I'd felt so… normal.

Okay, maybe getting married in Las Vegas at the age of 17 with a 168 years old vampire wasn't that normal, but compared to what we'd been dealing with the last few months, then it as normal now.

"Now that you're my smoking hot hybrid wife, then I think that we need to talk about a few things when we get home," Damon said as he kissed me on the side of my neck. "But let's not waste our last night in Las Vegas on that now. I'll follow Enrique Iglesias's very wise words and _love_ you tonight..."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. A Special Hybrid

**A/N: Hiii! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts ;)**

**Only a few chapters left now!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

**Mia's POV:**

We got back to Mystic Falls in the afternoon and headed back to our homes. I went back to my brothers with Damon because I thought that they might want to know that Damon and I were engaged _and_ married in Las Vegas. I was of course going to let Damon tell them that, because I knew that they would just scold me if I did.

Unfortunately, Damon quickly found out what I was up to and forced me to stay in the same room with him and my brothers, who were curious to know how our trip went. I was really tempted to hit Damon for putting me in this situation, but since we were married, then I didn't think that it would be such a great idea.

"So… did she say yes?" Nathan asked curiously, making me freeze and wonder what exactly he was referring to.

I looked anxiously at Damon, who just smirked and nodded.

"She did indeed say yes," he chuckled and looked at me with a look that made my brothers frown. "I asked your brothers if I could propose to you, but…"

"But what?" Ethan asked curiously. "I don't think I understand…"

"We got married in Las Vegas while we were there," I said hesitantly and saw how their eyes widened in shock. Nathan tried saying something, but suddenly fainted. Ethan did what only brothers would do and laughed of it. "He is so going to hate me when he wakes up."

"Oh, that I believe! But Mia did you seriously get married in Vegas? And then with Damon?" Ethan said incredulously.

I nodded and instinctively tightened my grip on Damon's hand. He gently stroked my hand with his thumb and managed to calm me down. I looked at him and smiled shyly, then looked back at Nathan who was starting to wake up. His face was completely red and he looked furious, but he saw something that made him take a deep breath and relax.

"You… got… married… in _Vegas_?" he asked firmly.

We both nodded now, but Damon quickly took over. "We met one of Mia's ex-boyfriends…" was all he needed to say for Nathan to understand why we'd done it.

"You two are insane! You don't get married just because you're afraid of losing your fiancée to her ex-boyfriend!"

I could see that Damon was becoming a tad uncomfortable about this, because he did drag me to the nearest chapel and wanted to marry me after hearing that Derek still loved me.

"Nathan, I know it seems like we did it of the wrong reasons, but we didn't. I love Damon more than anything and… even my dad approved of our marriage and he isn't exactly the type to settle down!" I said, making Nathan become even paler.

"Your dad?" Ethan said confusedly.

"Yeah, I… I met him in Vegas. Elijah contacted him. He said that my mom died, but he agreed to help me and is trying to get me out of the deal he made with Klaus." I said.

Nathan tried saying something again, but gave up and left the apartment. Ethan scratched his head awkwardly and tried figuring out what to say in a situation like this. Luckily for him someone knocked on our door and that someone was… my dad. He walked right past a very confused Nathan and noticed that we were all unusually quiet.

"Did I miss something?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Ethan asked confusedly.

My dad looked at him for a moment and then suddenly smiled. "You must be Ethan! I remember you. Well, you were wearing a diaper last time we met, but I definitely remember you and your brother Nathan. I'm your father's second cousin and Mia's dad Gabriel. It's nice to meet you again." he said.

Nathan was speechless. First he was told that I'd gotten married in Las Vegas to a vampire, then he was told that my father was still alive and that I'd met him, and now he met my dad in person.

"I seriously need a drink…" he muttered and left again.

"Dad now is not a good time…" I said, rubbing my temples. I was starting to get a headache. "I need to get some fresh air."

I got up and was about to leave too, but Damon stopped me. "You're not going to the tomb, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

That was exactly what I was planning to. I wanted to talk with Klaus and maybe talk him from compelling me to let him out. Of course I knew that he wasn't going to let his only shot of getting out disappear, but… maybe we could come up with some agreement.

"Of course not," I lied. Wow, the first lie in our marriage. "I'm just going for a walk and maybe talk with Nathan alone."

Damon didn't seem to believe me, but he knew that he couldn't force me to stay, so he let me go and I immediately felt bad about lying to him. He was my husband now and supposed to be able to trust me. But I knew that if I took Damon with me to Klaus, then he was going to do something stupid.

So I went to the tomb alone and pushed the big rock aside, revealing nothing but darkness inside the tomb. For a moment I feared that Klaus had somehow managed to get out, but after a few minutes of silence I suddenly heard footsteps. Klaus looked slightly pale and very dirty, but he managed to walk up to the entrance and seemed pleasantly surprised to see me here.

"Does Damon know that you're here alone?" he asked, smirking smugly.

"That doesn't matter," I answered nonchalantly and threw a bottle of blood inside to him. He opened it and took a swig of it. "My dad told me about the deal you made with him, but just to make sure that you can't compel me then I brought this with me."

I showed Klaus my old necklace with vervain inside and even though it was burning my hand slightly then I didn't care as long as it protected me.

"Mia, I'm not going to compel you anyway," Klaus said. "There is something else I want from you."

I frowned now and hesitantly took a step closer, but not close enough for him to get to me. "What do you want from me?"

Klaus smirked, so I took a step back in case he was trying to compel me. "If _I_ can't start my own race, then I want you to do it. You've always been a special hybrid, Mia. You see, normally a vampire can't procreate, but you're a female hybrid, which means that no matter if you sleep with a werewolf or a vampire, then you will get pregnant. Have you and Damon remembered to use protection?"

I froze and dropped the necklace. Klaus began laughing, but I shook my head and took another step back. "I can't be pregnant. You're lying! And even if I am pregnant, then what would you gain from it?" I asked.

"Oh, a lot of things actually. I know that you will keep the baby and when you do I will get exactly what I wished for. A child that was _born _by a hybrid and not turned into one later. And the most perfect thing about this is that you were impregnated by a vampire – not a werewolf – so hopefully it will turn out just how I wanted it to be."

"But I _can't_ be pregnant! I mean, I think that I would know if I was and have the symptoms that–"

"Symptoms? Mia, you're not human, so of course you don't get the normal symptoms! But I can tell you about the symptoms you will soon experience. Right now you're only about six weeks pregnant and if I remember correctly, then Matilda first got her symptoms when she was eight weeks pregnant. You'll know for sure that you're pregnant when you start getting headaches, your thirst for blood increases, and your hormones… oh, don't get me started on them. You're going to rip this town apart!"

I couldn't listen to this for any longer and ran away as fast as I could to the nearest convenient shop to by myself all the pregnancy tests I could get my hands on. I hurried back to Elena's place and asked her if I could borrow her bathroom without telling her why I'd come to her. I just couldn't go home or to Damon's place. If I really was pregnant, then we were in _big_ trouble.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Elena asked when I got out of the bathroom.

She looked down at the pregnancy tests in my hands and gasped, so I quickly shushed at her because I could hear that Stefan was just outside the door.

"Do not say a word," I said quietly. "Keep Stefan occupied until I'm sure."

Elena nodded and quickly went to let Stefan inside. She kept him occupied long enough for me to see that Klaus once again was telling the truth. It explained why I'd been feeling more… aroused than usual and emotional too, but… how the hell was I going to tell this to Damon. A part of me wanted this child, but another part didn't.

I sighed and sat down on the kitchen floor with the tests, unable to think or let alone breathe. I was _pregnant._ I was… oh my god. What was I going to do? What _could_ I do? Had I known that Damon could actually knock me up, then I wouldn't have slept with him that often and then unprotected.

"Mia? Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head and showed him the tests. I couldn't say anything at all, but just cried. I was on the verge of giving up. Whenever I was starting to feel truly happy something like this would happen. All I wanted was a somewhat normal life and that I can't even have. Not only was I pregnant, but I was still the number one enemy of Daniel's pack and Klaus was doing everything he could to torment me.

"Does Damon know this?" Elena asked worriedly.

I shook my head again. "And you _can't_ tell him either. I need… I need to handle this alone," I answered much to their dismay. "God, I can't believe that I'm actually… that…"

I sighed heavily, wishing deeply for the tests to disappear and that I hadn't gone to talk with Klaus. Even though he was trapped inside the tomb, he still had control over everything that happened and could now get what he wanted without having to lift a finger.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. Pregnancy Hormones

**A/N: Hiii, I'm SO, SO, SO, VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been feeling quite uninspired and thought that no one was interested in it anymore, so...**

**But I got a review today and faves, so I'll try my best to continue this story if you're all still interested in it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

**Mia's POV:**

"Mia, you can't keep this from Damon. I mean, you're…"

"No, Elena! I don't want to cause anymore problems. I'm already worrying him enough as it is!" I interjected and cursed under my breath. This really was a big problem. I was carrying Damon's and my hybrid child and would probably give birth to something much more powerful than what Matilda gave birth to. "I need to think about this first, so please promise me that you won't tell Damon anything until then."

"_Tell me what?_" I suddenly heard Damon say.

I froze and discretely hid the pregnancy tests before Damon noticed them. But when I went to leave, he suddenly stopped me and repeated his question.

"Tell me _what_, Mia?" he asked firmly.

I sighed heavily and tried figuring out a way to get out of this mess, but Damon noticed this and cupped my face with his hands to hold me still. And as I looked him in his eyes I couldn't get myself to lie to him or pretend that nothing was going on, because… he was my husband and supposed to help me through bad and good times.

"I… I'm pregnant, Damon," I said and saw how he froze too. "You're the father."

Damon was quiet.

Awfully quiet.

It was almost unbearable and when I opened my mouth to break the silence, he suddenly left in a blur without saying anything. I knew that he would most likely react this way. Damon wasn't the type to have a serious relationship or to get married – let alone having children. He might have a serious relationship and was married now, but… could he handle becoming a father as well?

Could _I _handle becoming a mother so soon?

"He'll come back," Stefan said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "He just needs to progress this."

"Yeah… so do I," I said and sat down at the nearest table. I felt dizzy and nauseous and I incredible hungry for human blood. "God, my life is really messed up…"

Elena was about to comfort me too, but I left her house and went looking for Damon. I needed him more than ever and wanted to talk with him about what we were supposed to do. I found Damon seated at the bar in the Mystic Grill and could see that he was pretty shocked about the news. I hesitantly walked up to him and sat down by his side.

"Klaus told me that I was pregnant," I said, making Damon turn his gaze to me. "I went to talk with him today and the reason why he hasn't been trying to get out yet is because he knew that I would eventually get pregnant. I'm like an experiment to him."

Damon didn't say anything at first, but just took my hand in his and smiled weakly. His smile was able to take my worries away like always.

"Whatever you choose then I'm supporting you 100 percent," Damon said. "I'm pretty freaked out about this, but… we've dealt with worse. One child can't be that much of a problem. Even if it's a hybrid."

"You're right. You're always right. I hate you for that."

Damon chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist, kissing me gently on my cheek. "And I hate whenever you worry too much, but I'm not complaining, am I?"

I shook my head and kissed him tenderly. My hormones began kicking in and I felt my hand sneak its way up Damon's thigh, until it reached the button on his pants. Luckily, Damon stopped me before I jumped on him right there and now.

"So that's why you've been so…"

"Yup," I interjected. "But you are kindda hard to stay away from in general."

Damon smirked and finished his drink before ushering me back to our home. I was thankful that he wasn't letting this "problem" be an actual problem, because I really couldn't take anymore of those. I just wanted a somewhat normal life and it was hard when I was born with hybrid genes that Klaus forced me to trigger.

"So… what _are_ we going to do exactly?" I asked and hoped more than anything that Damon actually had an answer to my question.

"Well… you remember when you overheard your dad talking about making your vampire side dormant?"

I nodded and an idea started forming in my head. We could make the child's vampire side dormant, so even if it triggered its werewolf side then it wouldn't be able to cause that much harm.

"I'll talk with my dad about it. But he's going to freak out when he hears that I'm pregnant."

Damon didn't disagree with that and looked slightly terrified of what my dad would do to Damon when he heard the truth. I definitely wanted him to know the truth, because I couldn't exactly hide the fact that I was pregnant. He would find out eventually and I really didn't want him to find out about it by accidentally hearing Elena and Stefan talk about it or something like that.

"God, I can't believe that I actually knocked a girl up… so much for not being able to procreate!" Damon said, making me giggle and slip my arms around his waist.

"That's what happen when you sleep with a hybrid, Damon. But if it helps then I remember that pregnant women tend to get bigger boobs." I said.

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes of him, but tugged myself closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

"You really want to have a child with me, don't you?"

I looked up at him and could tell that the thought of settling truly down had crossed his mind. He still seemed worried, though, and probably feared that he wouldn't be able to take proper care of our child. I too feared that and wished that I'd been a few years older and more mature.

"Yes… and so do you, I can tell."

I nodded and instinctively looked down towards my stomach. Right now it didn't look like I was pregnant, but in a few weeks I would be able to see it and become amazed…

Damon took me up in his arms by surprise and swiftly moved us upstairs to his bedroom. He placed me on his bed and kissed my head before he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly, making him stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

"Downstairs. My pregnant wife deserves something to eat, doesn't she?" he answered.

I smiled brightly and nodded and watched Damon leave his bedroom. I instinctively rubbed my stomach and even the thought of something actually growing inside me as we spoke already amazed me. I removed my hand and took out my cell phone, sending a quick text to Elena and telling her that Damon took the news well, but that she shouldn't tell the others anything yet.

When Damon returned with a tray with a nice dinner and two different kind of blood, I immediately forced myself to slurp down the cup with animal blood to satisfy my hungry child. I didn't want it to grow accustomed to human blood and turn me into a blood-craving monster. Just because it was a hybrid, then it didn't mean that it had to drink human blood like its father did.

"If it's a boy, can we then name him Damon Junior?" Damon asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"No!" I answered, maybe a little too quickly. Damon groaned of disappointment. "I mean, I just think that we should think of other names too like… Dean or Sam."

"Dean or Sam? Mia, you're _not_ naming him after the Winchester brothers from Supernatural!"

I chuckled, but was kindda disappointed too. Oh, well. There were always a lot of other TV shows I loved and many other favorite characters.

"But what if it's a girl?" I asked curiously. "Can we name her after my mom? Adelina is a cute name."

Damon shrugged, but it wasn't only because he thought about naming our daughter Adelina, but also because he didn't like the idea of having a daughter. Especially, if she was going to inherit his personality and become wanted by many lustful men.

"_If_ it's a girl, then yes, you can name her Adelina. But hopefully it won't become a girl. I don't want to become that annoying and strict father who has to lock his daughter up and scare boys away, but I don't want to see her wandering around boys either. And then if she suddenly chooses to become a stripper or hooker or–"

"Okay, okay, Damon! I get it! You'll worry too much!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing a bit of him. He was so adorable.

"I'm just saying…" Damon muttered and took another sip of his drink.

I shook my head of him and continued eating my dinner. But I too had wondered if things would turn out that crazy if we had a girl. Or if we had a son and he would turn out just like Damon. It was enough that I had to deal with Damon himself, so I really didn't want to deal with a mini-me of him too. I didn't think that the others would either.

"All this baby talk is making me crazy," Damon said. "I need a very, very, _very_ strong drink!"

"Me too, but I don't think I should be drinking now that I'm pregnant, which is really a shame because I could really need one right now. But since I can't have anything, then you're not allowed to have any alcohol too." I said.

Damon groaned loudly and left. I simply couldn't keep my laughter in and was immensely amused by how much I could annoy Damon now. This pregnancy thing wasn't that bad of a thing after all. I could practically make Damon my slave and make him do just about anything for me, if he didn't want to feel the fury of my pregnancy hormones.

Oh, the next eight months were going to become so great! I could already feel that now…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. Blackberry Tea And White Chocolate

**A/N: Hii, thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy to see that people are still reading my story after all ;)**

**Here's chap 18 - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

**Damon's POV:**

Mia was still fast asleep next to me when I snuck out of the bed and went to the grill. I found Gabriel seated at the bar, trying to charm his way to an attractive woman's heart, but she didn't look like she was falling for him and left with her drink. I couldn't stop myself from smirking as I sat down next to him and ordered a glass of scotch.

"Damon, you've got a lot of nerves coming here," Gabriel said and took a sip of his drink. He was still pissed at me after he heard that I'd knocked Mia up and so were her brothers. Nathan actually jumped on me and gave me a black eye, while Ethan scratched my car with his keys. Oh, such lovely brother-in-laws I had. "Where's Mia?"

"At home. Asleep," I said and took a swig of my glass. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked worried. "Elijah is there too if that's what you're worrying about."

"Elijah? Shouldn't you be taking care of Mia? I mean, you _are _the father of my unborn grandchild…"

I snorted and took another swig. "As much as I love your daughter, then she's driving me crazy. You try taking care of a hormonal and pregnant hybrid."

Gabriel laughed, clearly enjoying that I had become Mia's personal servant. I wanted to strangle him, because I was being very much serious about how annoying Mia had been the last four weeks. I had a feeling that she was doing it on purpose, but I couldn't say that because then she would start crying and say that I didn't even love her… God, I hate pregnancy hormones!

"If it's to any consolation, then Mia's mom drove me crazy too. But I found out that the scent of blackberry tea calms them down and a piece of chocolate doesn't hurt either. Preferably white chocolate." Gabriel said.

I frowned and looked at him. "Blackberry tea and white chocolate? That's the secret?" I asked.

Gabriel nodded and after finishing his drink, he left the grill and Stefan occupied the vacant seat instead. He had been busy taking Elena on romantic trips and enjoyed his freedom.

"Are you looking forward to become a father?" Stefan asked teasingly. I snorted and tried ignoring him. "Ah, c'mon Damon! I'm actually proud of how you're handling this. I mean, a year ago you were trying to make my life miserable and didn't care about anyone and now you're married with the girl you love and soon to become a father."

I smiled dryly. "Yes, Stefan. I've become you. It's very tragic, but surprisingly I don't care. I am sleeping with a hybrid after all. Not many vampires can say that!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and ordered a cup of coffee. "Anyway, I called Elena and asked her to help you take care of Mia, so you could get a break. I've heard that she's purposely driving you mad."

"I knew it!" Stefan chuckled a bit of that, but I didn't care. "But… thanks. I really do need a break."

"I thought so too, but since Elena is busy taking care of Mia, then I thought that we should try locating the pack in the meanwhile. We need to know if they're coming here or not."

I looked at Stefan and thought a little about what we could do to locate those annoying werewolves. "You're right. We better have a little talk with the _Derek_ then."

**Mia's POV:**

"Thank you so much for coming! It feels like ages since we've last had a girls' night!" I said, walking in to the living room to them with a bowl of popcorn.

"We're just happy that Damon finally left so we can spend some time with you too," Caroline said. "I can't believe that you're actually pregnant! And then with Damon's kid. I can already imagine what a pain in the ass your kid will be."

"Car!" Bonnie exclaimed, but I knew she was right. The child was going to be a pain in the ass when its father was Damon. "I'm sure your child is going to turn out just fine."

"Thanks, Bonnie, but I think Caroline is right. But let's just hope that it doesn't inherit Damon's personality!"

"Amen to that!" Elena said and laughed.

We all laughed and started the movie Caroline had brought with her. I wanted to watch a horror movie, but they all agreed that it wouldn't be good for the child, so instead we watched _P.S. I Love You_, which was one of Caroline's favorite movies. I had watched it before and found it very… fluffy and cheesy, but it helped on my raging hormones and distracted me from the nausea.

"Where is Damon by the way?" I asked curiously, remembering that he wasn't by my side when I woke up.

"Out with Stefan," Elena answered. "They… are just spending some time together."

I could tell that Elena was lying, because she didn't want me to worry about whatever Damon really was doing, but I didn't ask. I just nodded understandingly and grabbed a handful of popcorn. I was still starving for human blood, but I'd learned to ignore the hunger and filled myself with normal food and animal blood instead.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Caroline asked. "I personally hope that you get a girl."

I smiled. "Me too, but we do have a name if it's a girl. I'm naming her Adelina after my mom. But I really don't know what to name it if it's a boy. Damon wants to name it Damon Junior…" I said.

Caroline snorted. "Now _that_ doesn't surprise me the least!"

Elena, Bonnie, and I laughed of that and I leaned back in the couch, wondering about what we were supposed to name the child if it was a boy. And then there was also the possibility of it having a twin sister or twin brother, but I really hoped that I wasn't carrying twins. It was hard enough to take care of one hybrid child, but two? That would be absolutely impossible!

"You sure Damon is okay? I mean, if he's–"

"Mia, calm down! Damon is fine. I can send Stefan a text and confirm it if you don't believe me." Elena said.

"Okay, alright! I'm just worried… he _is_ my baby's daddy after all," I said and couldn't stop myself from giggling. It sounded so strange to say that, but it was true. My attention was quickly turned to someone else, though, when I saw Elijah return from the shopping trip I sent him on. "Ah, Elijah! You've got what I asked for?"

Elijah groaned, but walked up to me with the plastic bag. Inside it was five different kinds of chocolate, four kinds of tea, and a fluffy teddy bear I didn't ask for.

"It's a gift from Adrienne. She thought you might like it," he quickly explained. "And I've talked with Luce about your plan. She said that she could make your child's vampire side dormant, but she has to wait to the day it is born."

"Oh, well remind me to thank both of them. And thank you for helping me. I know I'm being a pain in the ass."

Elijah merely shook his head and gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving. I was grateful to be related to such a gentleman like him. He had helped me with so many things and I owed him my help at any time he needed it.

"Oh, I love that scene!" Caroline exclaimed cheerfully, pointing towards the screen.

We all giggled of her, but continued watching the movie and actually had a lot of fun by throwing popcorn at each other, talking throughout the whole movie about all the sweet things our boyfriends and ex-boyfriends had done for us, and then we felt like baking a cake, so we took over the kitchen and made a delicious chocolate cake with the chocolate Elijah had bought for me.

When we were done baking the cake, we sat down in the living room again and watched another movie. This time I got to chose a movie, but I didn't choose a horror movie. I chose a romantic movie that I actually did like by the name of _10 Things I Hate About You_. I mostly liked it because Heath Ledger was in it and even though I was married, then I liked to drool a bit over him again.

However, Damon returned while we were watching the movie and he was _not _pleased to see me literally drooling of the sight of Heath Ledger.

"I'm gone for a few hours and then you drool over a guy who's dead!" he pouted.

"So what? You're dead too." I said teasingly.

Damon groaned and went to grab a piece of my chocolate cake, but I was quicker than him. "Do you have to be so annoying?"

I smirked. "Yes. It's your fault I'm pregnant. But since you have been so nice to me, then I'm going to let you have a piece."

I handed him the piece of chocolate cake and gave him a kiss on his cheek before he left and went in to the parlor. I chose to follow him a few minutes after and could see that he was slightly frustrated. I knew that I'd been annoying him a lot lately, but I didn't think that I would make him that frustrated.

Did he have second thoughts on having this child with me?

"I'm sorry if I've been… too annoying," I said as I walked up to him. Damon turned to me and I saw the frustration disappear. "Are you mad at me?"

"You? No, of course not. I… I've just been very busy today. That's all," Damon said and I could tell that he was hiding something from me. Something about what he and Stefan had been doing today before he got home. "Are you still feeling nauseous?"

I smiled weakly and slipped my arms around his waist, deliberately pressing my bulging stomach against him. "Not anymore now that you're back."

Damon smiled too and leaned down to kiss me. I moved my arms to his neck and kissed him back, showing him how much I missed him while he was gone. He looked at me and then at my stomach and the look he had on his face told me that my annoying hormones were definitely worth it.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	19. Numb

**A/N: Hii, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! :D**

**Sadly, now things are going to change a bit in Mia's life and not in the good way :'(**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

**Mia's POV:**

"Now _this_ is good ice cream!" I said with my mouth filled with strawberry ice cream.

Damon grabbed my bowl of ice cream and took a bite too, making me growl of him like a hungry wolf watching over its dinner. He chuckled and handed the bowl back.

"Yup, that is good ice cream," he said and crawled up into bed with me, giving my bulging stomach a kiss. I was only three months pregnant, but because I was a hybrid and bore a hybrid baby, then it looked like I was five month pregnant, which was really annoying because I already felt fat last month. "You think it could be twins? I mean, that would explain why you're so…"

"If you say fat then I'm going to snap your neck!" I interjected.

Damon said nothing and just kissed my cheek instead. I ate the last of the ice cream and then got out of bed to get my phone. I called my dad to hear how he and Luce were doing, but he didn't pick up his phone. Someone else did.

Daniel.

"_Oh, Mia! Just the girl I wanted to talk with,_" Daniel said tauntingly. "_I was just talking with your dad about you and… congratulation with the pregnancy._"

"Daniel," I groaned, which made Damon react immediately. "Where's my dad? What did you do to him?"

"_Don't worry. I would never hurt an old friend of mine…_" Daniel laughed and I felt my eyes become wet with tears. "_But unless you want me to hurt him, then you better meet me at the Mystic Grill tonight at 8:00. If your little husband or any of the Originals show up, then I will call Eric and tell him to kill your dad, so you better start doing as I tell you to do._"

Daniel hung up and I was too shocked to do anything at all. He had my dad and if I didn't go, then he was going to kill him. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to lose the only parent I had.

"Mia…" Damon said, slipping his arms around me. "Don't go. We'll find your dad before 8:00 and finally take out the whole pack."

"But-but…"

"No, _buts_. I'm _not_ letting you or our child get in any danger. I'm going to fix this and you are going to stay here."

I sighed and sat down on the bed, trying my best to stay positive and keep myself from doing something that could get myself and my child in danger. I watched as Damon left the house and just sat there for a moment without doing anything.

But when the time started nearing 6:00, I called Derek and asked him to help Damon find my dad. I trusted Derek even though we'd had our problems in the past and if anyone knew how to kill werewolves then it was Derek, so I hoped Damon was going to let him help him.

However, because I _was_ pregnant, then Damon sent Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline to protect me and probably also to keep me from leaving the house. But since I couldn't leave the house, then I tried helping in other ways by letting Bonnie draw blood from me, so she could try finding the location of my dad. I was scared that she would tell that he was dead, but until then I had to remain strong.

"Don't worry, Mia," Elena said, stroking my hand gently. "We'll find him. I promise."

"Yeah, but will he be alive when they find him?" I asked and left the room.

I went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water, but when I turned to go back to the living room, I suddenly saw four of the werewolves from the pack. They injected something in my arm that made me fall asleep almost immediately and quickly dragged me out of the boarding house.

When I woke up again, I was no longer at the boarding house, but in a basement cellar somewhere, chained to the walls once again. Nearby was my father – chained to a chair – and bleeding because someone had been hitting him repeatedly and that someone stood just next to my dad, wiping his bloody hands clean with a towel.

"Eric," I growled and caught his attention. He turned to me and flashed a mischievous smirk that sent a shiver down my spine. I tried getting free of the chains, but it was impossible. "You tricked me, didn't you?"

"That is correct, my love," Eric said, walking slowly up to me with a sharp knife. I could smell my dad's blood on it. "It was very easy luring Damon and the Originals out. I mean, c'mon! You think my dad's really that stupid? Of course he knew that Damon wasn't going to let you meet him! It's so freakin' obvious. But then again, vampires never were that smart."

I cursed mentally at myself for not seeing this coming and tried remaining calm. There was no point in tiring myself out and especially not when I was pregnant.

"I'm never going to help you if you kill my dad," I said calmly. "Isn't that obvious?"

Eric snorted. "Oh, we know you're not going to help us, but we don't want your help anymore. Now we want to keep you here, until you give birth to that freaky child of yours, so we can raise it as one of our own. And then we kill you. Isn't that a wonderful plan?"

I spat on Eric. "Bastard!"

Eric merely wiped my spit away and then slapped me hard across my face. I growled at him and flashed my fangs as well as yellow eyes, but he didn't care. He found it more amusing than scary.

"If you only need me, then why are you keeping my dad trapped too? Let him go!" I hissed angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry! No can do… you see, your dad betrayed his own pack and you know what we do to traitors like him?" Eric asked and leaned closer to me. "We torture them, until they're begging for us to kill them and since you betrayed us as well, then I'm going to let you watch as I torture him."

Eric walked back to my dad and slapped him awake. My dad's eyes widened when he saw that I was here and he tried breaking free of the chair without any luck.

"Mia, close your eyes," he said pleadingly with tears in his eyes. "Please. Close your eyes."

I tried closing my eyes, but I couldn't. So I watched as Eric hit my dad, stabbed him, burned him, and did everything to hurt him the most possible way. I was horrific to watch and I tried over and over to break free, so I could help him and give him my blood, but I was too weak for these chains.

After an hour or so of torture, Eric finally stopped and went upstairs and I tried getting as close as I could to my dad. I could merely touch the tip of his shoes, so there wasn't much I could do.

"Mia…" my dad whispered hoarsely, blood dripping from just about everywhere on his body and face.

"It's ok, dad. I'm here," I said, trying my best not to cry in front of him. I didn't want him to see that I was suffering and felt hopeless. "It's… it's going to be ok. The others will find us. I know it."

"Even… even if they don't, then… then I still love you. I… I loved you… from the minute… you were born," my dad said, making it even harder for me to keep the tears in. "I want… you… to go without me… if you get… the possibility."

"No! I'm not leaving you behind, dad! I don't want to lose you too. You're the only parent I have left!" I said and could feel that my cheeks were getting wet.

My dad looked at me and sighed. "Mia, you're… going to… become a mother… soon. Your child… needs you and… Damon."

I shook my head and just let my tears out this time. I knew that my dad was right, but I still didn't want to let go of him. It wasn't fair. I'd only known him for a month or so and then he might be disappearing from my life again just like that.

"I want to name it Gabriel if it's a boy," I said, trying to make my dad think of something else that was less depressing. "I haven't said anything to Damon yet, because he wants to name it Damon Junior, but… at least we agree on a girl name. Adelina."

"Adelina?" My dad smiled and he had so much love in his eyes. "I… like it. But… if Damon… names it… Damon Junior, then… I'm going… to kill him."

I chuckled softly and sighed. "Yeah, me too… But, dad?"

"Mmm?"

I could see that he was getting weaker and weaker, because he was bleeding out. He couldn't heal himself like I could and was just as vulnerable as human. He was dying.

"I never hated you for making that deal. I tried, but… I couldn't because… you're my dad. You're the reason why I'm alive and met the man of my life, so… thank you. For everything."

He smiled again and closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over his mind. I crawled back to the wall and stayed awake, waiting patiently until I couldn't hear his heart beat anymore before I closed my eyes too and wished that the last five hours had all been a horrible nightmare.

I wished that Damon was here to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright.

Instead I was chained to a wall in a basement cellar somewhere in Virginia and my dead dad was chained to a chair just nearby. I didn't get much sleep that night and every time I woke up, I saw my dad sitting in the chair – completely pale and smeared in his own blood – and all I could make myself do was to cry.

My biological parents were dead, my adoptive parents were dead, Klaus was locked up in a tomb, Elijah and the other Originals were only God knew where, and I didn't know if Ethan and Nathan even knew that I'd been taken.

I was alone.

Feeling numb.

And so tired that I couldn't even shed another tear. I could only sit in the darkness and wait for something new to happen. For the sun to rise again…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	20. Unstoppable

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews :D**

**Here's chap 20 - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

**Mia's POV:**

"_Rise and shine, little Mia!_"

Daniel.

I opened my eyes reluctantly and saw that my dad was now lying on the ground, completely pale and still dead. He'd been that for nearly a week now. Daniel was standing in front of me and was so close that I could actually snap his neck, but I was too emotionally and mentally tired, so I just sat with a protective hand over my growling stomach and glared venomously at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Daniel asked, smirking smugly just like Eric always did.

I didn't say anything, but he didn't expect an answer anyway. He just handed me a bottle of fresh _human_ blood and looked at the hunger that flashed on my face as I took in the delicious scent.

No! I couldn't let myself break Stefan's diet and let the child become addicted to human blood. If that happened then it was going to be unstoppable, wild, and too dangerous.

Daniel grinned and suddenly forced the blood down into my throat quicker than I could stop him. As soon as I tasted that first drop of blood, I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the bottle and emptied it in a matter of seconds like a wild beast. I could feel my fangs appear and my yellow eyes flashed, but when I went to attack Daniel, he quickly backed away.

"She's ready, Eric. Bring her in."

I immediately turned my gaze to the doorway and watched in anticipation as Eric pushed Elena down the stairs and down on the cold floor. Elena saw my dad and gasped, but when she turned her gaze to me, she froze. Eric stabbed her in her stomach and he and his father then left the basement, locking the door behind them. I stood up and turned into my werewolf form. I was so… so freakin' hungry and all that blood… it smelled so delicious.

"Mia, no! It's me, Elena! Please don't do this!" Elena cried, backing away and pressing her hand to her wound.

I growled loudly at her and managed to break completely free of my chains this time. I walked closer to Elena, past my dead father, and licked my lips hungrily.

"Mia! Don't do it! We… need you! Damon needs you! He's freaking out and-and…"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw tears trickling down Elena's face. It reminded me of the tears I saw my dad shed a few minutes before he died. I changed back and collapsed on the floor, naked, starving, and tired. It felt like I was going to die soon. Elena hurried to me and I bit my wrist open, so she could drink my blood.

When Elena's wound had healed, she took my ruined clothes and covered my body with it, trying to keep me warm and stroking my cheek gently to calm me down. I felt a new set of tears trickle down my cheeks, but this time I cried without making a sound.

"It's going to be ok," Elena said, crying a bit too. "They're going to find us. I promise."

I didn't say anything, but looked at my dad instead. His eyes were closed, so it looked like he was sleeping peacefully on the floor. Elena noticed that I was looking at my dad and sighed.

"They let Klaus out of the tomb," she said, taking my attention away from my dad. "He promised to get you out of here in exchange for his freedom. They should be here soon."

"But…" It was the first time I'd spoken in a long time, but I couldn't manage to say more.

"I didn't want them to do it either, but he knew a way how to find you and doesn't want to see you dead. But Eric grabbed me when I was on my way to tell your brothers about it, so now they can track me down too."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was too tired to care about who was going to save me. I didn't know for how long I slept, but when I woke up again, I could hear screams coming from upstairs and a loud familiar growl. I looked at Elena, who was clutching to the broken leg of a chair and we waited until the door suddenly burst open and a large werewolf stepped inside. Behind the werewolf were Elijah and the other Originals. They all rushed to get Elena and me out, but I didn't want to leave.

Not without my dad.

"Alice, you take Mia. I'll take her father." Elijah said.

His sister nodded and picked me gently up into her arms. She sped out of the house and as she did, I saw dead werewolves in their human form everywhere in the old house they'd stayed in. But Daniel and Eric weren't among the dead werewolves, which meant that they were still somewhere out there, plotting a new way to ruin my life.

However, when I finally got back to the boarding house and into Damon's warm embrace, I couldn't even cry of happiness. I just struggled to keep myself awake as Damon fed me lots of animal blood, cleaned me, and dressed me.

"Mia, I'm so, so sorry. I should have known, I…" I actually saw tears trickle down Damon's cheeks and the sight of him crying only pained me even more. "I'm gonna kill those bastards! I'm going to hunt them down and rip them apart! I promise you that."

I closed my eyes and tried getting some rest, because no matter how much I loved and had missed Damon, then the pain of losing my dad was too much for me. Especially, since my grief had been enhanced immensely by both my vampire and werewolf side. I wasn't just sad. I wasn't devastated either. I was completely and utterly heartbroken.

I ended up sleeping for a long, long time and by the time I was fully rested I was still mentally exhausted and didn't feel like doing anything. Damon took care of me like before, but he was more protective and never left our bedroom for more than two minutes. He tried cheering me up, but not even he could make the pain go away or make me talk. Even when the day of my dad's funeral arrived and he'd help me get dressed, I couldn't get myself to talk.

"Mia, I know it was hard for you to watch your dad die, but… you need to get out. You need to let go of the pain…" Damon said as he zipped the back of my black dress.

I looked at him for a moment and opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to go to my dad's funeral and I didn't want to let go of the pain either, because I was afraid that it would just be replaced by numbness.

"I love you more than anything in this world, but I can't stand seeing you like this. We're going to the funeral no matter what and we're not leaving before you say goodbye to him."

I wanted to complain and resist when he escorted me downstairs to the others, but I knew somewhere in my mind that he was right. I owed my dad to come to his funeral and knew that he would have wanted me to come. Even if I didn't have any tears left.

We drove in silence to the cemetery and as much as I didn't want to be here, then it was nice to be surrounded by all of my friends, my family, and my husband. They all hugged me and said their condolences, but there was someone here whom I didn't expect to see.

Klaus.

He was standing near the church and just watching us. I mouthed a "thank you" and finally walked up to the grave with my dad's name on. It was strange to see his gravestone and just as I began thinking back on him, I started tearing up. I didn't know that I had more tears left, but I had and even though it hurt to let them all out, then it felt as if a big stone on my heart had been removed.

Damon never left my side and stayed with me, until the last person had left and the sun was starting to go down over the horizon. He stayed and dried every teardrop away and that meant more to me than he could ever imagine. I knew for sure that he was my soul mate and that every decision I had made that involved him had been right.

"Thank you, Damon," I finally said when I was almost out of tears again. "Thank you… for everything."

For once Damon didn't say anything. He merely smiled and drove me back home where my brothers were waiting with the Originals for me to come home. I couldn't stop but worry then of what would happen now that Klaus was once again free and thought of ways to find him.

"What do we do about Klaus?" I asked much to their surprise.

They were all speechless for a moment, because they didn't expect me to ask about Klaus after coming home from my dad's funeral. But Damon had been right like always and I needed to go to the funeral, because now that I'd accepted that he was dead, I knew that his spirit was somewhere with my mom's and they were hopefully happy together.

"We trapped him inside the tomb," Elijah said and smiled weakly. "He broke his promise to me, so I broke mine to him. But… we never intended on letting him out in the world."

Oh… I nodded understandingly and suddenly felt something inside my stomach. A kick. I smiled and looked up at Damon. I took his hand and put it right there where the baby was kicking, so he could feel that his child too. He smiled brighter than I'd ever seen him smile and seemed to enjoy every minute of this precious moment.

"You know, you could go to the doctor to find out if it's a boy or girl…" Nathan suggested.

I shook my head without taking my eyes off Damon and he shook his head too. "It's a special child, so it's going to be a surprise," I said. "But until then we could start making a bet of if it's a girl or boy."

Ethan grinned. He loved making bets about different things, so of course he wanted in on it. Surprisingly, Elijah made his bet too and so did his siblings. And while Elijah and his siblings had mixed guesses of what gender the child was, then Ethan, Nathan, and I all guessed that it was a girl, while Damon _hoped_ that it was a boy.

"But what if it's twins?" Adrienne asked curiously.

We all looked at each other, but instead of betting on whether I was going to have twins or not, I rather wanted to tease Damon.

"Or what if it's twin _girls_?" I said, making Damon's face turn pale with horror of the thought of him having to take care of two girls.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. Valeria

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, but this will sadly be the second last chap!**

**Here's chap 21 - Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

**Mia's POV:**

Everything had changed ever since my dad died and kept waiting for him to visit me like he always did, but he never showed up. Elena, who had been through the same when her dad died, came to support me those next couple of months and even though I knew that I had to get over it eventually, then I still couldn't forget the memory of when Eric beat him up like that.

Every Sunday for the next three months I went to the cemetery and put flowers at his grave and every time I did so, the memories just came flowing back. Damon tried to be a good husband even though he still found it very strange to be married and did a great job support me too, but not even he could make me forget that painful memory.

However, on the 12th Sunday when I went to visit my father's grave, I saw a stranger stand at the grave too and she looked slightly familiar. She couldn't be my aunt, because my parents didn't have any siblings according to the linage tree. I walked up to her with Stefan and Elena by my sides and she turned to me with a surprised look on her face when she saw me.

"Matilda?" she said and saw my stomach. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded and instinctively rubbed my stomach. I could feel the child kick and smiled weakly. The woman smiled too and stepped closer to me.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Valeria," she answered with a Romanian accent. "I'm your mother's cousin. I… I was the one who introduced your mother to Gabriel and I helped deliver you."

I gasped, but I was happy to meet more family and hugged her. It was a tad difficult since I was six months pregnant (and looked eight months pregnant), but I managed to give her a hug and she seemed happy to see me too.

"I can't believe that you have grown so much," she said, laughing a little. "I mean, I remembered when I held you in my arms and you were crying so much, until I gave you to your father."

"Are you a trained doctor?" Elena asked curiously. "Because Mia could really need a doctor to deliver her child when she's due to give birth."

Valeria actually nodded and giggled. "After I helped deliver you I fell in love with delivering babies, so I became a doctor. I have to thank you for that. How long are you with your pregnancy?" she said.

"Six months, but it feel and look more like eight. But that's just the downside of carrying a hybrid child…" I said.

"Oh, yeah. I did hear that you triggered both your curses and became a hybrid. But I'll do whatever I can to help. You are my cousin's daughter after all."

I smiled and hugged her again and just like that I started focusing on other things than my father's death. Valeria went with us to the Salvatore Boarding House and she examined me to check that everything was alright. I hadn't been to the doctor at all since I got pregnant, because I was worried of what they might find on the scan.

But Valeria said that everything sounded fine and even though she did give me the chance to tell if I was having twins or not, then I still wanted it to be a surprise. And when Damon finally returned from his five day long trip with the Originals to find and kill Eric and Daniel, I could feel the child start kicking, but this time the kick felt different. It felt like… two children were kicking. I held that information to myself and just went to say hello to Damon.

"Welcome back, my lovely husband," I said teasingly and felt Damon's arms slipping around me. "Did you find them?"

"Well… kindda. We did find and kill Eric, but Daniel managed to get away. He is severely wounded, though, so if we're lucky he'll die anyway," Damon said. It was relieving to hear that he had killed Eric, because that meant that I finally got to revenge my father's death. "Who's the lady in the living room and why is she flirting with Alaric?"

I frowned and turned around and noticed that Valeria was in fact flirting with Alaric, who had come over a few minutes before Damon returned to help protect me.

"Oh, that's just my mom's cousin Valeria. We met her at the cemetery today," I said. "She actually introduced my parents to each other and helped delivering me."

Damon raised an eyebrow, but nodded understandingly and kissed me more passionately than he intended too. It had been a while since we had last made love, but neither one of us could make ourselves do it when I was pregnant, so Damon had been on a dry spell for about five months now and was getting very crazy.

"God, why do you have to look so sexy? You're driving me crazy!" he said, smirking mischievously.

I giggled and let him kiss me on my neck. "Because it's fun to drive you crazy," I answered. "But there are only three more months left and then you will become one very lucky guy. But you better wear protection the next time."

Damon groaned. He had never had to do that and now he had to, just because he could knock me up again. I personally didn't want to become pregnant again and especially not now that I knew that I was going to have twins…

"Um, Mia, not to freak you out or anything, but… I think your water just broke."

"What?" I looked confusedly down and felt my face turn pale. I wanted to scream, but I was too shocked to do anything, but start breathing frantically.

Damon quickly called for the others to help him and carried me upstairs to his bedroom. He placed me on the bed and went to go downstairs to get the others, but I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back as I was trying not to panic.

"_This _can't be happening now!" I said. "I'm only six months pregnant for God's– argh!"

I felt the first contraction and it hurt more than I expected it to. But Damon stayed and tried staying calm since I wasn't doing a great job being calm. I wasn't ready to give birth now and definitely not twins!

It was a luck that I ran into Valeria today, because without her help I might have been more frantic. Valeria hurried upstairs to me with a couple of things she had grabbed and right behind her was Elijah's brother Marco, whom I knew used to be a doctor a long time ago. He assisted Valeria as she got ready to deliver my children, while Elijah fetched Luce so she could make my children's vampire side dormant.

"Damon, I'm so going to kill you when they're out!" I snarled, tightening the grip I had on his arm.

"Mia, you're hurting me!" Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but you did do this to me!"

Damon groaned, but he managed to break free of my grip and kissed me on my sweaty forehead instead to calm me down. It worked a bit, but it still hurt whenever I felt a contraction and it was so horrifying that I was going to give birth to my children already.

I did wonder if the reason why I had been looking two more months pregnant than I should be, but I didn't think that it would be because they were growing faster than normal children.

But just because they were ready to be born now, then it didn't mean that the birth would go fast. The painful contractions went on for hours and we ended up staying up all night, but Damon stayed with me through the whole thing – mostly, because I wouldn't let him go. Occasionally, Stefan, Elena or my brothers would come up to us with whatever we needed and help calm me down.

It was first around 4:00 in the morning that the actual birth began. The pain turned almost unbearable, but I tried ignoring the pain and thought about my dad instead. It helped a lot to think about him and that last moment I had with him where he told me that he loved me right from the beginning. The more I thought about him, the more the pain started to fade away and my screams were replaced by someone else's scream.

"Mia, look," Damon said, sounding happy even though he was tired. I opened my eyes and took a look at the crying baby in Valeria's arms. It was a beautiful, dark-haired, blue eyed girl. I smiled and wanted to cry, but I had no tears left. Valeria handed Damon the girl, because she knew that we were not done yet and I knew it too. "She's so beautiful. Like her mom."

I nodded and to Damon's surprise I started giving birth to one more child, while he cleaned our first born child. I tried focusing on my dad again, but I was so tired that I could barely keep myself awake.

Therefore, Stefan gave me some animal blood and it somewhat helped me, but I was still so sore and exhausted. But the second child was eventually born and I smiled brightly when I saw that it was another girl, because that was what Damon least wanted. He seemed to love them anyway, though, and we both held the two twin girls, who both had Damon's dark hair, but when I took another look at them I could see that they had my eyes.

"Maybe we should make sure that we can tell them apart," I said as we sat alone in Damon's bedroom with them. "We also need to find another girl name."

"Well, we could name the first born Adelina and the second born… Gabriella?" Damon suggested.

I smiled. I liked the name Gabriella and it was a good way of honoring the memory of my dad. But we still needed to be able to tell them apart, so I told Damon to take off his black Varvatos shirt and wrapped Gabriella in it, while Adelina was wrapped in a normal towel.

"There! That should do it."

Damon chuckled. "Yeah, but now you're going to pay because you ruined my shirt!"

I rolled my eyes, but Luce finally came to do her job and we watched as she chanted out ancient words, drew blood from Damon and I, and let our children drink the mixed blood.

"Does this mean that their vampire side is dormant now?" I asked worriedly when Luce handed me Adelina and handed Gabriella to Damon.

"Yes, but don't be surprised when they get older and start craving for meat!" Luce said, smiling.

I chuckled and looked down at our children. They were fast asleep and looked so… perfect.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	22. Lovable

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the reviews, all the faves, and all the story alerts! You're all such wonderful readers and I can't believe that the sequel to Opposites Tend To Attract is finally ending. Oh well, it's been great to write this and again thank you for everything! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

**Mia's POV:**

The first two months were… immensely stressful.

Damon tried coming up with any excuse to avoid getting up at night whenever Adelina or Gabriella woke up, but in the end I always pushed him out of the bed or flashed my fangs at him, so he was forced to get up and go to them. We both knew that it was hard work taking care of a newborn baby, but it was twice as hard when we had twins – especially, because whenever one of them woke up crying, then the other one would wake up too and start crying.

However, once in a while Elijah or his siblings would come over and help us out and today it was Elijah's turn, but the twins weren't being that nice to him. They might be two months old, but they were at the size of two four months old and acted that way, too.

But the worst part was that they could already turn into werewolves and when they did that, they could walk around wherever they wanted to go. Once Gabriella turned into her wolf cub form and actually left the house, but luckily Damon had just gotten home and quickly picked her up.

I watched as Elijah was now looking for the two wolf cubs again and couldn't stop myself from giggling by the sight of it. He definitely wasn't used to the thought of having to look for his descendant's hybrid children.

"You need help, Elijah?" I asked, putting my bowl of cereals down and getting up from the couch.

"Yes!" Elijah almost exclaimed and sighed.

I chuckled and tried catching their scent in the air. I could smell that they were nearby and went out to the driveway where they were jumping up of Elena and Stefan's legs. I smiled and picked Adelina up, while Elena took Gabriella. The two twins immediately returned to their normal and naked form, so Stefan quickly fetched their clothes.

"They're a handful, aren't they?" Elena asked as we walked inside.

"Indeed! And it doesn't help that Damon sneaks away to the grill just to get away from his obligations," I said and sat down on the couch again with Adelina. Elena sat down next to me and as she did we could hear that Damon returned. "Speaking of the devil…"

Elena giggled and I handed Adelina to Elijah, so I could go talk with my dear and very "responsible" husband. I could already smell that Damon had been drinking as soon as he stepped inside and folded my arms, glaring sternly at him. He stopped dead in his tracks and actually took a step back.

"Hi, my lovely, beautiful, and–"

"Save it, Damon! You're in big, big trouble right now!" I said and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the living room. "Elijah, you can go now. Damon will be taking care of them now."

Damon groaned, but Elijah left and Elena handed him Gabriella, who seriously needed to be changed. He groaned again and reluctantly went to the bathroom to change her.

"Where's Lina?" I asked, looking worriedly around.

Once again Adelina was gone! I groaned too, but I was relieved when I found her in Stefan's arms, crying as usual.

"I think she's hungry." he said, handing her to me.

"Yeah, she's _always_ hungry! I think she inherited Damon's hunger," I said and took her up to my bedroom. It was always strange to breast feed them, but I liked how serene and calm they looked when I held them in my arms. "I bet you're going to give your daddy a heart attack when you get older and starts dating boys."

"Not if I can stop it from happening," Damon said, walking inside with a hungry Gabriella in his arms. "No daughter of mine is dating before they turn at least 25."

"25? Seriously? 18 is the right age."

Damon snorted. "Says the girl, who got knocked up at 17!"

I flashed my fangs at Damon, but he merely chuckled and gave me a kiss. "What about 21 then?"

I nodded. "Now that I agree to! And now that that's settled, then I need you to give me Gabby."

Damon handed me Gabriella and held Adelina in his arms instead, while Gabriella got something to drink too. I narrowed my eyes at Damon, who of course was enjoying the view.

"You're such a perv and that's never going to change," I teased. "But it's not like I want you to change anyway. I'm still madly in love with you Damon Salvatore."

"Of course you are! I'm very lovable!" Damon teased and kissed me.

But our daughters didn't seem to like that because they began crying, so we tried calming them down and placed them in their cribs.

"Mia, since I am back, the twins have been fed, and–"

"I'm not having sex with you, Damon," I interrupted. "That's your punishment for leaving me to take care of the twins."

Damon groaned, but he didn't let me go that easily. He grabbed my wrist and took me to his bed. "You know I don't take no for an answer…"

"That I certainly do, but my boobs are sore, so try avoiding them if you really can't wait a day or two."

He chuckled and started kissing me gently on my neck, but we heard a loud crash coming from downstairs that made both of us react immediately. Damon muttered something that sounded like a curse and told me to stay here with the children, while he went downstairs. I armed myself with a rifle in case it was Daniel, who had returned, because there was no way in hell that I was going to let Daniel anywhere near my children.

I could hear that Damon and Stefan were fighting against werewolves and Elena quickly hurried upstairs to help me. I told her to stay with the children and gave her the rifle before changing into my werewolf form and running downstairs to help.

It was a good thing I went to help, because Damon was just about to be staked in his heart. I jumped on the guy, who held him down, and ripped his head clean off.

When I saw that Daniel was there too, I ran after him and he hurried towards the woods, luring me farther and farther away from the others. I quickly realized that he was trying to ambush me in the woods and stopped just before the rest of his pack jumped out from their hiding and tried attacking me. They shot after me, so I quickly turned and ran away, howling as loud as I could to let the others know of where I was.

However, when I reached the tomb Klaus was inside, I saw a couple of witches nearby and they began chanting when they saw me, making me howling in pain when a strong pain hit my head. I could hear that Daniel's pack was coming closer and closer.

When Daniel finally found me outside the tomb, he aimed a rifle at my body and shot me in the leg, so I was forced down on the ground. I growled at him and tried jumping on him, but I was caught by a net and held to the ground as he approached me with an axe. He was going to chop off my head since he couldn't hurt me that badly with vervain or wolfsbane and wood wouldn't work on me.

"Since your husband killed my son and ruined everything, then I'm going to take something from him too. You." Daniel said before he lifted the axe and went to decapitate me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the sharp blade to hit me, but it never did. I opened my eyes again and saw that Damon was all over him like a wild beast. Behind him was Stefan, Caroline, and Elijah, who all jumped on the other werewolves. Another werewolf picked up the axe and tried finishing the job, but he too was tackled to the ground by Elijah, who swiftly ripped his heart out.

The battle between the surviving members of the pack and my husband and friends was simply unbelievable. Hearts were pulled out, heads were decapitated, and shots were fired.

But Daniel was about to kill Damon, so I removed the net over me and ran as fast as I could towards them, tackling Daniel to the ground and holding him down with my weight. I snarled and growled at him and could see the fear in his eyes.

I wanted to torture him for everything he and Eric had put me through and started ripping his limbs off one by one, watching him as he screamed in pain and bled to death. I was completely covered in blood when I bit his head off and ended his pathetic life and was having a hard time controlling myself. Even after he was dead I was gnawing on his limbs and making him unrecognizable, until Elijah eventually pulled me off him and grabbed the fur in the back of my neck hard.

"Mia, he's dead. They're all dead. It's okay." he said calmly.

I growled and tried biting him too, so Damon hurried to me and forced me to look into his eyes. I finally began calming down and when I realized what I'd done, I returned to my human form. I didn't feel guilty about killing Daniel, but I did feel guilty about torturing him like that even though Eric tortured my father until he died.

"It's over. We don't have to fight anymore…" Damon whispered, holding his arms tightly around me. He covered my body with his jacket and wiped the blood off my mouth with his thumb. "You did the right thing. We had to protect our children."

"Our children!" I exclaimed and Damon quickly picked me up to carry me back to the house.

I was half naked, but I didn't care. I rushed to our bedroom and was relieved to see that they were still there. Elena had shot two werewolves, who tried getting inside, but other than that they were all fine and were just crying. Damon and I each took up a twin into our arms and calmed them down, because all the loud noises had woken them up.

"It's ok, girls. Mommy is here and she'll never let anything happen to you…" I said,

"Mommy is one awesome hybrid, remember that girls." Damon said teasingly, making me smile.

"Yeah, but daddy did an awesome job too. And he's going to do the same thing he did to the nasty werewolves to your boyfriends later on."

Damon kissed me on my cheek in agreement. "And I'll do the same thing if anyone _ever_ tries to hurt my wife again. I promise that. But now if you'll excuse us, then I think I need to take a shower with your mommy…"

"Damon! You truly are a perv!"

Damon laughed. "Oh, don't act like you don't love it!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
